What the Future Holds
by Agent Xero
Summary: [Sequel to A Picture's Worth 1,000 Words] Hours after a freak storm blows through New Tech City, Sky wakes up unsure of where he is, or when for that matter, while Gruumm unearths a factor that has the future of SPD in his hands...CH 16 UP [12.12.06]
1. Trouble at Casper's Fault

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

I cannot thank every one of you why reviewed the prequel to this, "A Picture's Worth 1,000 Words" Never did I dream that it would get that far. So here it is, the long awaited sequel…how will Sky and Syd keep their relationship from going down the drain, what has happened to Jen and her heart condition, and what is Gruumm up to now? All shall be told, and much more!

I don't know how long this one shall be, as per I am starting school on Thursday…but I hope you all enjoy this!

As usual, if chapter one sucks, please bear with me. It'll only get better! I'm also experimenting with a new method of changing scenes, let me know how that works out.

**TIME LINE**: A few months after Wes has been killed and Jen returned to the future yet again. Also, this will kind of fall into an AU of SPD for this. Their runners are basically like Eric's TF eagle, and robots are no larger then 50 feet at least.

**SUMMARY:** Hours after a freak storm blows through New Tech City, Sky wakes up unsure of where he is, or when for that matter, while Gruumm unearths a factor that has the future of SPD in his hands, and only one man can help our Rangers defeat this new threat...

Please leave a review and happy reading!

**What the Future Holds**  
By: Stephanie  
White Time Ranger

**Chapter 1:  
Trouble at Casper's Fault**

_Year 3026_

The computer beeped once again as another mutant was added to Time Force's database. The piles of paperwork never seemed to end for her at all. There wasn't a time when she didn't have paperwork, ever since she made Lieutenant.

_He whispered in her ear. "Come back to me. You aren't a monster. You are Jennifer Marie Scotts, Pink Ranger and Captain of Time Force." He felt her thrashing slowly begin to dissipate. "You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." The red in her eyes began to lighten up as she stopped moving. "Come back to me, Jennifer." He whispered again. "I love you…Captain..."_

"Captain," a voice stirred her dream. "Jen, wake up."

"Wes…" she muttered into her sleeve. Jen sniffed as she picked her head up from her arm, her reverie soon faded and her eyes focused. Once she blinked, she finally realized that it wasn't who she thought it was. "Alex," she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Then you have to get more sleep, Jen. I'd hate for you to fall asleep while facing a mutant." He chuckled.

The Pink Ranger sighed. "I know. I just can't stop thinking about…"

"When Wes died?" Alex finished her sentence and earned a nod from her.

"Yea." She whispered. "The last thing I said to him, I said his name and he just smiled. Smiled as if he knew it was the end." Alex saw a tear sparkle. "I just wish I could have said good bye."

Alex bowed his head. "I know how you feel, Jen." He offered her a hug, which she accepted. Alex felt her hot tears slowly trickle down his neck at the memory of her dead fiancé. "Hold on, Jen." Alex whispered. "Everything will turn out okay." He said as he slowly ran a hand down her back and whispered in her ear. "I promise."

**The next day: Year 2025**

It had been a few months since his father's death and Sky was still feeling the effects of it. The halls of Space Patrol Delta had once felt like home, when his father was away. Now they felt empty. Pictures of his father and his accomplishments now were placed on the wall, a memorial for him.

He walked out of the hallway and onto a balcony where him and his father used to stand and overlook the city.

_"Look Sky, the city is so pretty at this time." His father said. Sky hopped up onto the railing as the sun hit the buildings and sent a wave of color flowing throughout the city._

_"Dad, can I ask you something?" he asked. Wes smiled. _

_"Sure."_

_"When I'm a Red Ranger, you'll be there to help, right? You know, in case I can't make a decision on my own?" Sky asked. Wes chuckled. _

_"I have faith in you, you'll be a great Red Ranger. But I'll always be here for you, Sky."_

"There you are," a soft voice called. Sky turned around to see a familiar wave of blonde hair walk up besides him. "The others were placing bets if you had fallen off the face of the earth yet."

Sky rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not yet." He sighed. "My dad took me here my first time at SPD."

"Oh Sky," Syd placed Sky in a gentle hug and kissed his cheek. "It'll get better, I know it."

"I do hope so." Sky sighed.

_"Cadet Tate, please report to Command. Cadet Tate please report to Command."_

Sky grunted. "What does he want now?"

* * *

"Sir." Sky preformed his crisp salute and went to rest position. 

"Cadet, I have an assignment for you." Cruger said and handed him an envelope.

Kat then walked out from behind a wall with a disk in hand. "Sky, we've found the remains of a robot, at least fifty feet tall. The origins of this are unknown, but its energy levels are off the charts." Kat said as Sky opened the envelope and read the file.

"Why do you want me to go looking for it?" the Blue Ranger asked.

Cruger turned on yet another screen. "This robot was found in the western Pacific Ocean, about 30 miles off shore of San Francisco. We've been keeping a eye on that region for a while, but only recently," another screen came to place. "We've spotted Krybots snooping around where we think the power source for this robot is. If Gruumm gets his hands on this the results could be the demise of SPD and the world will fall into his control."

Sky nodded. "I'm on it, Sir. You can count on me."

"Use the Runner, it'll get you there faster." Kat handed him a blue activation card. Sky took it and saluted again.

"I'll report when I find anything." Sky added.

"Dismissed." Cruger acknowledged Sky as the Blue Ranger left. He turned around to see Kat sitting at the computer. "Kat, what's wrong?"

The scientist sighed. "This robot, it's powerful. I'm doing a cross reference but I can't seem to find any information on it."

"Let's hope that Gruumm won't find it before we do." Cruger said.

* * *

Sky opened the hatch and hopped into the pilot's seat of Runner Two. _"Identify."_ Came the automated voice. 

"Cadet Sky Tate, Blue Ranger." He said. The controls soon came to life as he slipped his card into the slot and the engine's powered up.

_"Please input your desired destination."_

"San Francisco, thirty miles offshore." He said and plugged in the coordinates that Kat gave him.

A few beeps were heard as the engines roared louder. _"Destination locked. Landing zone: Casper's Fault. ETA: One hour, twenty-three minutes." _

"Alright Gruumm, let's what you're looking for." He muttered as he began his journey to Casper's Fault, determined to find out what was hidden beneath the sea.

* * *

The ride along had been boring enough for him and Sky soon developed a cramp in his left thigh. 

"Destination acquired, Cadet." This had woken Sky up from his little reverie that he had found himself in.

Sky sighed as he set the runner down on a small pile of rocks and slowly stood out and stretched. "This better be nothing." He muttered and jumped out. Around him was a large pile of rocks, and just rocks."

Sky reached for his morpher. "Runner Two to Command, come on Commander."

_"Command, go ahead Sky."_ Kat's voice came over the radio.

"Kat, I've arrived at the coordinates you gave me, but it's just a pile of rocks." He said and kicked one into the ocean. "Are you sure they're right?"

_"Affirmative, Sky. We picked up a large energy output directly where you're standing. Are you sure you don't see anything."_

"I'm positive, Kat. I—" he paused as a faint beep was heard. "I'll call you right back."

* * *

Trip had been sitting at this computer for what felt like hours. He had been doing some research on the latest Trixyrium Crystals that were being developed. 

"This job is getting boring." Lucas grumped as he counted his hundredth bounce on his paddleball.

"Tell me about it." Katie spoke up from the chair besides him and sipped her drink. "What I wouldn't give for some action."

"Yea, remember way back when, in the year 2001, when we were playing around with that camera Trip found? Jen got so mad that she almost beat our heads in."

Trip chucked from his seat. "Yea, and when we went to the beach that one day? The SPD Rangers were with us, and they all ganged up on Jen and threw her into the water."

"Yea, and when Sky and Wes went boogie boarding and Wes's pants almost came off…" Katie's voice trailed low at the memory of their friend who was struck down in battle. She looked from Lucas to Trip as their eyes went low. "I miss him."

"I know." Lucas sighed. "We all do. But Jen's taking it the hardest."

"I've noticed that too." Trip spoke up. "All she does is work."

"I wish there was something we could do for her." Katie stated. "You know, get her away from here."

"Her family died a long time ago, remember?" Lucas added. "And her only son is back one-thousand years away from Time Force."

"And you heard the Admiral. No more time travel." Trip said. His eyes turned back to the computer as Lucas and Katie quieted down once again.

* * *

"A passageway?" Sky asked himself as he moved a large rock aside to find a dark passageway leading down into a room. He closed his fist and a blue circle illuminated around him as he walked down it. 

The sounds of machine's buzzing and computers beeping suddenly filled the cavern.

"Come on, you pieces of scrap metal! Faster!" came a voice.

Sky's eyes scanned the room intensely. Krybots were pounding against a rock, and a large amber colored piece of metal was seen being uncovered.

"Oh no, they've found it." He jumped up quickly in order to return to base. Instead his face connected with a fist.

His eyes closed and gave way to an unconscious darkness before he hit the ground…


	2. Earthquake

Disclaimer: Don't own it…yet…

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Sorry this one's been long, but I've been busy with school and whatnot. So after that had ended, I had written the next chapter on some paper, but that got washed in my pants. Then my computer had like 10 viruses on it, so I needed to fix that. But now everything's okay and fixed, so on with the story!

This chapter is short, I know. But it's preparing for an unexpected even to show up in Chapter three!

Sky's been taken captive; can the Rangers find him in time?

**Earthquake **

His head spun wildly as Sky opened his eyes up, and crimson red blurred his vision. He tasted blood on his tongue.

"Where am I?" he muttered into the darkness,

"That isn't any of your concern." Came a voice. Sky recognized the voice instantly.

"Broodwing." He muttered. The creature smiled at his name.

"Very good, Cadet."

The Blue Ranger was just about to lash out, but he was suddenly blink folded and uncuffed from his prison on the wall. "Take him down, you know where to." commanded Broodwing.

"Take me where?" Sky screamed, but all that got him was a kick in the stomach. He felt a cool breeze suddenly smack him as a loud metal on metal clacking was heard in the rock cavern. The Krybots soon stopped for a second, and Sky seized his chance for an escape.

He closed his fists tightly together, and jolted them apart. His cuffs flew off, as well as the Krybots from his arms. Sky pulled the blindfold off and dashed away from his captors in search of a way out.

* * *

"Sky, Sky come in. It's Syd, do you read me?" she said into the speaker. "SPD Pink to SPD Blue, come in Sky!" a frustrated Syd threw down the headset and sat down angrily. "Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know." Jack responded. "But we've got to find him." Jack's eyes scanned the screen intensely, hoping for an answer.

"Kat, widen the scanning zone to one-hundred miles radius." Cruger spoke up. With a nod, Kat increased the range. But alas, nothing showed.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Z as Syd stood up and began to slowly walk the perimeter of the room.

"It's hopeless." Syd muttered.

"Hey, nothing's hopeless." Z placed her hand on Syd's shoulder. "We'll find him."

All of a sudden, low rumble came from under the Rangers' feet. "What was that?" Kat muttered and felt a tremor come from under her desk. Her question was soon answered as the floor beneath SPD Headquarters suddenly lurched and shook violently and threw the Rangers into the wall. "Brace yourselves, Rangers!" Kat screamed.

Bridge grabbed hold of the center console as Z and Jack fell towards the floor. Syd and Kat collided together and slid hard against the wall. Once the floor beneath them stopped shaking somewhat, Kat stood up and helped Syd to her feet.

"An earthquake?" Bridge muttered.

"I've got a strong reading on the runner, Kat!" Boom shouted from the other room. He suddenly came careening over and brought up the picture of Casper's Fault." Z looked at the picture, her mind was boggled.

"That's his runner!" shouted Jack happily. "But no Sky."

"Something's wrong there," Bridge spoke up. "I can feel it. There's more going on then we see."

"Well, he couldn't have gone too far, could he?" She asked curiously. "I mean, there's nothing but rocks."

"And water." Bridge added. Jack rolled his eyes as Syd and Z exchanged glances. "Well, maybe he wanted to take a swim." He said. The room was silent, and all eyes were on the Green Ranger. "What?"

An idea suddenly came to Jack. "Kat, do you still have our Runners available?"

* * *

"This was my only good uniform, too." Sky muttered as he waded through waist-high water to get across the pond. "Of all things," he muttered and came up to a large pile of rocks and gazed through a small crack.

He could see more this time. A large amber and rust colored metal was seen as what seemed like gold Krybots digging it out.

Sky slowly sat down on the rock as he watched these creatures dig furiously. After watching them for a while, he was still baffled by this mysterious metal they were digging.

One Krybot seemed to hit something hard and metallic, causing him to jump for joy. But that joy was quickly short-lived as the entire cavern surrounding them began to shake violently.

"An earthquake?" Sky shouted and jumped away from a large falling boulder. The walls around him screamed as he jumped from place to place, trying to avoid the falling rocks. From the panic he heard in the other room, the Krybots weren't doing to well either.

A large rock fell and jammed him hard in the shoulder, causing his uniform to tear. These little pebbles were slowly starting to enlarge. Sky knew only one thing to do. He made his right hand into a fist and concentrated hard. Moments later a blue aurora began to glow and he encircled his entire body in a force field that kept most of the rocks off. He gritted his teeth together and prayed this would end.

A minute or two later it did. Chaos was heard in the next room that made him chuckle. That's when he heard a sound coming from his morpher.

_"Sky-Co-n-Ky."_ Came the staticy voice. _"-o-you-ead-me?"_

"Z?" he asked into the speaker

_"Sk-oh-ank-od. Swi-h-to-chael eight."_

After adjusting his dial, the voice finally came in clear. "Go ahead, Z."

A quick zip of static was heard as her voice came clearer. _"It's about time, what happened to you?"_

"Long story."

_"Kat is requesting you take some pictures while you're down there. We're picking up some strange readings down there. _

"I'm way ahead of her, Z. I'm coming home in my Runner."

_"No, meet us on the rock formation."_

"Received, what's your ETA?"

_"About five minutes."_

"Perfect. I'll see you outside. Tate out." He said and shut the lid. "Time to go home, Sky," he muttered to himself and stealthily made his way outside.

Once he crawled out of the hole his eyes searched the sky, hoping for a sigh of his fellow Rangers. A few minutes passed, and he finally saw something coming from the horizon. Seconds later he was holding Syd, as Jack patted him on the back.

"Crazy trip?" Jack asked. Sky rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it."

Bridge chucked. "Come on, lets get you home. I think a nice shower will do you good."

Sky nodded in agreement. "The pictures I have, I think Kat will want to see them." He smiled down at Syd and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his arms, thankful he was okay.

Once Sky's runner was securely in place, the five Rangers made their way back onto the platform and headed towards land. Jack told them about the earthquake they had, which left Sky in awe. He had been in that same earthquake.

Did it mean anything? The Rangers put it behind them as they made there over the ocean and back towards Headquarters.

But that earthquake just hadn't shifted around some rocks. Not in the slightest. Once they left and the sun began to set, a soft blue glow came from a small rock just above the waterline.

* * *

It had been a long day for everyone back at Time Force. More mutants had been put away as Jen's team was slowly coming to find the leader of a new mutant gang. As the clock in Jen's office slowly blinked seven pm, she sighed.

"Not much going on around here, huh?" came a voice. Jen looked up from her folder to see Katie standing in the doorway.

"Not as much as it used to be." The Captain muttered. Katie smiled and handed Jen a picture of three kids piled on a trampoline.

"Figured you could use an updated picture." Katie smiled. Jen nodded and placed it in a picture frame. Katie had married a few years ago to a man named Devon Miles. Over the past 12 years they had three wonderful children: Elisa who was ten, Matt who was eight and Devon Junior who was four. "So, have you heard anything about Sky?"

Jen shook her head. "Nothing." There was a silence again. "I just wish I could see him again. Even if it were just for a few minutes. There are a lot of things that we have unsaid." Jen smiled slightly at her next thought. "I could go visit Wes."

"But I thought the doctor's said you couldn't travel through time anymore. Wasn't that the main reason you had that heart attack a few months ago?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "I've been on medication for weeks now. Soon, I'll be cured."

"I just worry, Jen." Katie said.

Just then a cadet came careening into her office. "Captain!" he said and snapped to attention.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Jen jumped from her chair.

"Admiral Watson needs to see you in Central Command, immediately." He panted.

Jen looked at Katie as they suddenly bolted out. The trip to Command wasn't that long. Two elevator rides and they were there. Once the doors opened it seemed like panic had broke out. Technicians were running all over the place and typing codes into computers like crazy.

"Admiral!" Jen said and preformed a perfected salute. "Sir, what's going on here?"

His voice was full of panic as he pointed her towards the plasma screen directed in the middle of the room. "Captain Scotts," he spoke. "We have a serious emergency…"

_Chapter two up soon…_


	3. Rift Waves

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

An emergency at Time Force? It'll be a close call, which will have everyone on their heels, Trip especially.

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Rift Waves**

"What the hell is going on?" Jen called as the entered Central Command with Katie close on her tail.

"Captain!" Admiral Watson called as she came into his view. Jen and Katie jumped up onto the platform as the room was painted in a red light and an ultra-violet light coated the computers. "We have a serious emergency!"

"Sir, what's happening?" Katie repeated Jen's question.

"Captain," came another voice. "We're having a rather difficult time controlling it!"

Jen had been good lately with not loosing her patience easily, but that had gone. "Would someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?" she spoke firmly.

"We've detected the beginning of a rift wave, that would head towards our building." Trip said as he jumped up onto the platform.

"A rift wave? You've got to be kidding me!" Katie said.

Trip patted his sweaty forehead. "I wish I was, but we've detected one. It's minor but is getting bigger,and if it erupts the force from it could take out the entire city, even the west coast.

"Trip, do whatever you can to control this, I put my entire faith in you." Trip nodded as Jen pushed him off of the platform. "Go!" Jen turned to where Katie stood. "Katie, follow me."

Katie nodded as Jen climbed yet another platform to get a better view. A large screen formed in the middle of the room as a klaxon began to sound.

"Jen, we can't control it!" Trip's voice came over the speaker.

_"Danger: Rift Wave detected. Impact in T minus ten minutes."_

"Brace yourselves!" the Admiral commanded. Just then Trip hopped into a seat in front of a computer, resorting to one final hope.

"There's one thing that I think will stop it." Trip said and powered up the computer and began to type in a series of codes, in hope of countering the wave.

* * *

Dark billows of clouds began to form over New Tech as the Rangers exited the landing platform and looked into the heavens.

"A thunderstorm?" Bridge asked out loud. Jack looked towards Sky as a drop of rain landed on his cheek.

"I don't like the look of this," Z said as the wind blew past her.

_"Rangers, move!"_

Kat's voice came over the radio as Jack looked up and saw why. "Get down!" he yelled as they scrambled away from each other, barely missing a lightning bolt as it landed where they stood.

"This definitely isn't a normal thunderstorm!" Syd called as they all ran for the entrance of SPD Headquarters, only to be cut off by a bolt of lightning that landed on the stairs.

A dangerous rumble of thunder erupted over them as the lightning was at their heels. They soon made their way back around and dived into SPD Headquarters, panting and soaking wet. "Commander," Syd huffed as Cruger was seen coming down the escalator. "What's going on?"

But the Commander merely shook his head. "I don't know. This just suddenly popped up on us."

An idea came to Z as she rung out her wet hair. "Could it have any connection to the earthquake we felt before?"

"I highly doubt it," Kat answered her. "But it is possible." The wind began to pick up as Sky looked out at the calmness of the storm. What he saw was pure terror.

A tornado was forming about 10 miles north of Headquarters, and it was set on a direct course for their building. "Get underground!" Sky called and pushed them towards an emergency route as the tornado began a speed course for the building. But it was fast, and contacted the building in seconds after formation. Sky began to push them towards the route's exit, but the wind smashed in front of the building, send the Rangers flying and Sky being pulled upwards towards the heavens.

Syd continued her run for her life, but stopped as she felt Sky's hand leave hers. "Sky, no!" she cried and reached for his hand, grabbing him just in time. The pull of his body sent her flying forward, but Jack and Bridge grabbed her just as the entered the door. "Sky, don't let go!" Syd screamed over the howling wind.

"Syd, if you don't let me go, we'll all die!" he hollered back as tears formed in her eyes. "Trust me, I'll be okay! Let go!" The Pink Ranger shook her head as Sky begged her for his release.

His request was granted as a large piece of the wall suddenly began to collapse and the boys pulled a crying Syd into the door and Sky went flying upwards, faster and faster. He felt himself being sucked up and hurled through the air, debris flying all around him. As he was being sucked up into the core, he saw flashes of yellow, green, blue and black, where he lost conciousness and was consumed into the darkness.

* * *

_"Danger: Rift Wave. Impact in T minus sixty seconds."_

"Trip, not to pressure you or anything, but if you don't do something within the next forty seconds, we're all dead!" Jen screamed in his ear.

"Just one…more…second… got it!" he cheered and clicked enter. The large satellite on top of Time Force suddenly turned, sending out a large signal in the direction of the rift wave.

_"Rift Wave neutralized."_

A cheer went through Time Force as Trip took in a deep breath as Jen patted him on the back. "Do me a favor, Trip, don't ever take that long again. I thought for sure we were goners."

"Beg my pardon, Captain, but what is a rift wave?" the Admiral asked. Jen had forgotten that Watson was the new Admiral, and not the brightest one of them either.

"A rift wave is a higher leven of a time wave.Rift waves occur when something that has happens in time effects now. Rift waves are dangerous, even more then a time wave. They all depend on the past event that caused it. It could have been anything from a fly being killed, which we wouldn't even notice, to something in time waht shouldn't have happened. Judging from the size of that, it was something major." Katie added.

"Yes, but what is the real question." Trip chimed in. "I don't doubt that we'll see more of these in the next few days."

Jen rubbed her eyes as she sighed. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Trip; keep us the techs on high-level stand-by. If we even get so much as a spike, contact me. I'll be taking a few hours off. If it's something other then this situation, leave me out of it and I'll deal with it tomorrow."

With a nod, Jen dismissed herself as Trip discussed more things with the Admiral.

"A rift wave?" the Admiral stated again. "What could have caused something that big to have such an impact?"

Trip shook his head. "I don't know what. But it needs attention as soon as possible. When the next one comes, it could destroy us." The room was quiet asJen made her way up towards her apartment, she knew one thing for sure… it was going to be a long night around Time Force.

* * *

"We've got to find him!" Syd screamed as she pounded her fists against the door, knowing Sky was out there.

"Syd, there's nothing we can do! We don't even know if he's alive!" Z said and grabbed a frantic Syd.

"I know he is, let me go!" Syd cried as Z wrestled her to the ground, cradling her in her shoulders, praying that Sky was all right.

* * *

_"Sky! No! Come back! Sky!"_

"Syd, no…" Sky muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them slowly. Sky felt like he had suddenly been drunk and found a foul smell of vomit surrounding him. If things couldn't get any worse, lights began to shine into the windows as he felt himself being seized up by a pair of arms. "Hey, what's the deal?" he asked as he was blindfolded and handcuffed.

"You're trespassing on private property, buddy." Came a scratchy voice.

"Let me go, I'm with SPD!" Sky pleaded, but his plead did not head the man's decision.

"I don't care if you're with the National Guard, you're on private property and must be processed at the station." The man said and hauled him up. "Gerry, get the car door, we're taking this one in!"

Sky felt himself being thrown into the back of a car and sped off, his mind wondering where he was going.

About twenty minutes later or so, Sky felt the car stop and he was taken out by the same man again. "Alright, pal. Let's go." Sky walked in the man's grip as he heard a door slide open.

"Well Mark, what do we have here?" came a pleasant female voice.

"We found him at the old Timber warehouse laying face down in vomit. He's a bit groggy, a drunk as we're guessing." Sky heard this guy, Mark, pulling out a bag and placing it down on the counter. "We found a class C firearm at his side as well. We're going to hold him until someone can come and identify him."

"Very well, go on. I believe there is a cell waiting." The woman said.

"Let's go, buddy." Mark said and pushed Sky towards another door, which he heard open. Once inside, Sky heard all the cries of men taunting him and begging the officers to put him with them. Sky could only pray that they didn't. Instead, he heard another door open and the sounds of peril were gone.

Sky then was shoved into the room and fell on the bed where he was uncuffed and still blindfolded. Once his hands where free he threw off the blindfold, just in time to see a large iron door close behind him and he jumped for it.

"Hey, can someone at least tell me where I am?" Sky yelled through the little window. He saw the two guards dressed in black turn towards him, a look of astonishment were on their faces.

"You don't know where you are?" the guards asked. "Mark, how much do you think this guy had to drink?"

Sky's eyes went wide. "I didn't have anything to drink! Let me out of here!" Now he was mad. How could they not recognize his uniform? "Come on, I'm the Blue Ranger!"

The two guards were silenced for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "You're the tenth guy today that's said that. Lights out, buddy. You're going to be here for a long time."

"Ok, fine, can you at least tell me where I am?" Sky sighed.

The first guard finished his laughing as he turned off the lights. "Enjoy your stay, pal. You're being held at the most respected police organization in the United States today." The other guard smirked in agreement with his friend.

"Welcome to Time Force."


	4. Recognition

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Sky at Time Force? Was it a dimensional twist or did sky really travel through time?

Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**Recognition**

"Welcome to Time Force's MPF," said the guard. "So enjoy your stay." Then the lights shut off, leaving Sky alone in the dark, and in shock. He slowly made his way towards the cot and slowly sunk down. Had he heard right? Did the guard really say Time Force?

"I'm at Time Force," he muttered. "I'm in the future." With a sigh, he got up again. He had to know, was he really here? Sky pulled himself up onto the sink and looked out the window to see his suspicions had come true. Outside he saw cars flying in the air, and flying fast. Lights shown from buildings that were miles high. He saw another large building where a sign read "Time Force Headquarters" in large print. "Impossible," he whispered and slowly jumped down. Sky reached for his morpher to find it missing, as well as his blaster. Sky sat down on the cot again and put his head in his hands. What were the chances that he could find help?

"Relax, friend. Someone'll come for you soon."

Sky squinted into the darkness, his ears tried to identify the voice. "Who are you, how do you know?"

"I am merely a friend like you." The voice chuckled friendly. "I just know. A well dressed young man like you has to have someone on the outside." Out of curiosity, yet keeping his senses high, he moved closer to the dark figure sitting in the corner. "I could tell from the moment you stepped in here. Tell me friend, who are you?"

"I'm not giving out any information about myself, friend. I don't even know you." Sky said harshly. "For all I know, you could be the enemy."

"If I was to attack you, trust me. I would have done it already." Said the voice. The voice's eyes took in body language. "Do not fret, my friend. You'll be out of here soon."

Sky sighed and lay back on the cot, closing his eyes on one thought. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been a few days since the rift wave that sent her on her heels. Jen had been busy in a neighboring city on business. It had been almost ten hours since she had eaten Jen was determined to get lunch.

"Captain," an officer called. Jen turned around as she heard someone call out for her.

"So much for lunch," she muttered and stopped.

"Captain, ma'am." The officer stopped in front her and saluted crisply. "Officers MacDonald and Bryant made an arrest a few nights ago at the Boatyard on McKinley Street." He handed Jen the file as she opened it and turned to walk, the officer following besides her.

"Any unusual details on the prisoner?" she asked as her eyes glanced over the paperwork.

"Actually, yes." The officer stated. "The prisoner looked human, but he had a detection of a mutated DNA chain."

Jen looked up and stopped reading. "A mutated DNA chain?" she repeated him and the officer nodded.

"Yes ma'am. But only a small detection."

Something didn't sound right to Jen. "You just said he looked human." The officer nodded again. "Have you run any tests on him?"

"I don't know ma'am. I'm just a runner for Sergeant Alas." He chuckled. "He's being held at MPF now."

"He's being held at the Mutant Prison Facility?" she raised her voice. "What the hell is he doing there?" she said and stormed off in the opposite direction. "Alas knows my rule. Unless it is a full detection of a mutation, a prisoner is to be held at the normal prison. You tell Alas that things better be straightened out by the time I get there."

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and ran off in the direction opposite of her.

"What was Alas thinking?" she said out loud and made her way towards her car, determined to see this alleged mutant human for herself. Once outside she opened her car and placed the file on the passenger seat.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Came a voice behind Sky. He had been in the prison for a few days now, and was burning off some steam in the weight room. He hadn't had a proper shower in a few days and his hands and skin were covered with dirt. He had been the prey of many of the mutant prisoners there, including a group that ran everything inside the cells. "Our new friend," said the mutant.

"Not you guys again." Sky muttered and went back to lifting the weight. He sat up from the chair and walked away, until he was thrown back.

"Hey, where do you think you're going Blondie?" asked the mutant.

"Come on, Cane. Leave him alone." Said another mutant. "He's been through hell these last few days."

The mutant, Cane, cracked his knuckles. "It's tradition, Mortano. Every newbie gets a chance to take me. They win, I leave them alone. If they loose," Cane chuckled to himself, "Then they are my slaves. They do my chores, and so far, no one's beaten me yet."

Sky just rolled his eyes and walked away even more, until Cane threw him back. Sky rolled and stood up into his fighting stance. Cane laughed loudly. "You think you can beat me?"

"I've fought worse, believe me. I'm sure you fight like a girl too, huh Cane?" Sky taunted. He smirked, knowing that he could use his power to fight off the angry mutant.

"Huh, we'll see about that." Cane grinned and started to advance on Sky. The Blue Ranger held out his fist and circled it around as Cane threw the first punch.

It was a punch that sent Sky flying backwards and into the metal pole. He felt the back of his head and a small trickle of blood was felt on his fingers.

"No one told you, newbie?" Cane bellowed. "Your powers are useless here! You see those blue strips up there? They disable your powers, making you easier to snap in half. So here comes the big hurt. Welcome to a world of pain." Cane raised his fist again and Sky squinted and prepared for that powerful blow.

But none came as he saw Cane being thrown back and voice of authority called out from the entrance. He saw all the mutants freeze as one called out. "It's the Captain!" With that announcement all the mutants, excluding Cane and his gang, ran towards the perimeter.

Sky looked up immediately towards the figure dressed in white that was advancing towards him and smiled as Jen came face to face with Cane.

"If I am correct, Cane, you are in direct violation of the rules here."

Cane bowed his head. "Aww, come on Capt. You know I would never hit a man when he's down.

"Apparently that's not what's going on here," she stated. "That goes for everyone here." She stated loudly. "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." The mutants responded.

Jen turned to where Sky stood and offered a hand. "Nice to see you've made some new friends." She chuckled. Sky was a bit taken back by her presence, knowing that he was safe. "Let's get you out of here."

"Gladly," he said and followed her out. As they walked through the cell rooms, a thought came to him. "Just, I am curious. Who was I roomed with last night in the cell?" Sky asked.

Jen smirked, knowing who roomed with him. "Come, I'll introduce you." She led him through a series of hallways and passages and soon came to the quiet hallway where Sky was the last few days. "Bring him out," she commanded and a mutant stepped out of a holding cell. His skin was white, and his hair graying. A large metal faceplate covered the left side of his face. Sky watched Jen smile. "Ransik."

Ransik returned her smile. "Captain, a pleasure to see you again. I took care of your son the last few nights, made sure he was comfortable until you showed up to get him."

"For that, I thank you." Sky said. "But, how did you know I was her son?"

Ransik chuckled. "You have her spirit, and you father's eyes. How could I not know? Your father was a good man, and I am sorry to hear what happened to him."

Jen bowed her head at the memory of Wes, a scar that had not yet healed. "Thank you, Ransik." She said. "For taking care of him. We must be off."

Ransik nodded. "You are most welcome. Good-bye Sky."

Sky smiled. "Good-bye."

* * *

"So this is Time Force." Sky stated as Jen lead him through the entrance. "It's better then you've told me about."

"It's a job, yes." Jen chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you up to my place and get you straightened up."

"Sounds good, I could use a shower." He laughed.

Jen rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me that." Sky whipped his head towards her.

"What does that mean?" he asked as Jen laughed.

"Nothing, come on." She said and led him towards the elevator.

* * *

An hour later Sky immerged from the shower dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that Jen had ordered up for him. He found her sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sky said with a smile. Jen stood up and hugged her son lovingly.

"Too long, actually." Jen sighed and sat down, offering him a cup of coffee.

"So, how've you been?" Sky asked as he sipped his coffee. "How's your heart been doing?"

Jen swallowed her mouthful. "I've been getting better. The doctors have me on some high meds for it, and so far it's been good. How about you?"

Sky shrugged. "I've been good. SPD has been successful with the last few monsters Gruumm has sent out. Many of them a matter of hitting them in the right spot and they go down. But we haven't seen anything like Steelix and Conwing."

"Good, good. How's Syd and the others been?"

"Syd's been…" he stopped suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Oh God, Syd!" he jumped. "Is there any way I can contact them? They must be thinking I'm dead!"

Jen gasped. "What?"

"Before I woke up in that warehouse, a tornado passed through the building and took me. Syd was worried sick! Is there any way that I can contact them, to tell them I'm okay?"

Jen nodded. "I'll send a message to our tech crew now, telling them to send Cruger the message saying you'll contact them tomorrow."

Sky let out a relieved sigh. "Alright, first thing tomorrow."

"For now, you my little blue boy, you are going to bed." Jen said. Sky rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man. I may be off duty, but I am still your mother. You've had a rough last few days, it's only right that you get a good night's sleep. I've already made up the spare room."

Sky smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mom."

Jen returned his smile and watched him walk into the bedroom and close the door. "Good night, Sky."


	5. Teardrops on Your Pillow

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Sorry for the delay, I've been flattened down with stuff...

So Sky is at Time Force and the other Rangers don't know where he is…and has Trip finally found a reason for the rift wave?

**Teardrops on Your Pillow**

The next day at SPD was bleak. There was no sign of Sky or his morpher. Jack, Bridge and Z were asleep in the corner. They fell asleep once Syd's turn to monitor the computers came. Syd had been up all night trying to find him, but the love struck Pink Ranger found nothing. She had fallen asleep at the computer controls a few hours before daybreak.

From across the room, Kat watched Syd work all night and fall asleep. _'She's so determined to find him. If there was only a way.'_

"How is it that humans need so much sleep, and we hardly sleep?" Cruger's voice interrupted her train of thought as he walked in with a slick grin on his face.

Kat smiled slightly. "I've never been a big sleeper. They've been up all night trying to find him, Doggie. Besides, Sky is more important than anything else I have to do how. We have to find him."

_"Kat? Kat are you there?"_

The scientist jumped suddenly from her chair, which woke the Rangers from their slumber. Syd's eyes widened as that same voice came over the speakers again.

_"Kat, can you hear me? Anyone?"_

"Sky," Kat said and hit the communication button. "Sky, is that you?"

The screen flashed to life as it showed a picture of Sky, a smile on his face. _"Yea, it's me."_

"Thank God," Syd exclaimed. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, relax." _He said as another friendly face came into the picture.

_"I've been taking good care of him, Syd. Don't fret."_

Syd merely smiled and crossed her arms. "Captain, we should have known."

"Captain Scotts, a pleasure to see you again." Cruger said and nodded. "I assume everything is under control there?"

_"You assume correctly, Commander. As per his returning, which I know all of you are eager for, that should be within the next few days or so. Once we figure out why and how he got her, we'll send him on his way home."_

"That's good to hear," Bridge said. "Considering that Gruumm has started digging something up at Casper's Fault a few days ago."

Jen's face turned a ghostly pale as she spoke again. _"Where is Casper's Fault located?"_

"San Francisco, thirty miles off shore." Jack toned in. "35.78 North, 163.15 West."

_"Thank you. Something has come to my attention and we must go. Say good-bye, Sky."_

_"See you later guys. I miss you!" _

* * *

Sky let out a relieved breath as he sat back in the chair, a smile on his face. "I feel better now, thanks Jen." 

Jen was about to say something when Trip and Katie came walking in, a large stack of papers were in their hands. "Jen," Katie called. "We think we've discovered how Sky got here and why that rift wave occurred."

Jen and Sky followed Trip and Katie back to Central Command where Trip brought up a projection of the city. "So, how did he get here?" Jen asked as her eyes scanned over the printouts. Her eyes went wide as she looked from Sky to the Green Ranger. "You think that the rift wave here and the tornado back in 2026 are related?"

"How else could you explain him landing in the exact same place that the rift wave started?" Trip questioned. He brought up the 3D map of the warehouse and showed where Sky landed in relation to where the rift wave started. They were in the same place.

Sky stood there for a few seconds trying to comprehend the events that Trip was describing. "So you're saying that…"

"The tornado that passed through New Tech was an actual vortex. It found a way to make contact with the ground in a form of a tornado. That would explain some debris that we found at the scene as well." Katie finished his sentence.

"So that storm that came on suddenly, that storm was related to the rift wave?" Sky asked and earned a nod from Trip.

"It makes sense. A vortex from a time hole was above that storm. The rotating of the vortex and the storm created a downdraft that made contact with the ground." Trip added.

"A time tornado, go figure." Sky joked. "So then what caused the rift wave?"

This time, Katie piped in to explain yet another concept to the young Blue Ranger. "We haven't yet pinpointed the exact reason. But for a wave that big to come through here and nearly wipe us out, the fluctuation had to have been huge. I mean something big had to happen that caused it to happen."

"And something recent." Trip added. "If it was a few years ago, we would have never felt anything. But because it was so sudden, it must have happened," Trip bit his lower lip in thought. "About six to eight months ago."

Sky's mind twisted with another thought. "What do you think could have caused it, then?"

"Like I said before, that's still unknown." Katie stated. "It's a lot to discover, I know."

"Then why, out of a one-thousand year span did I end up here?" he curious Blue Ranger questioned.

"We were the last hole to open in time. In other words, our two times were the last to cross. It was the vortex that opened back in 3000 to 2001. Each time is connected to one another by a means of vortexes and time holes. They lay dormant until they are accessed. You came here because of that reason. The connection has been kept, even as time passed. So now, twenty-five years later that connection was open, but unused until now. Something has happened back in 2026 that caused that vortex to open. The rift wave here and that storm are related, and the time hole opened again." Trip finished.

"Oh," was all Sky could manage.

* * *

"So he's here because the gate between our times have been opened again." Lucas said as he pointed towards where Sky sat in the conference room. Jen had called for him after the talk with Katie and Trip about the current situation. "What caused the time holes to open again is my question. I was under the assumption that after we left they would stop forming." 

"They did," responded Jen as she stood up. "We just don't know what caused it."

Trip brought up another screen and projection. "Taking a look back at the past there were only two main causes for the time holes to open in the first place. The Quantasaurus Rex,"

"And Doomtron." Katie finished. Silence fell over the Rangers as they looked from one another. "You don't think that Doomtron was revived again, do you?" she asked slowly.

"Impossible," came a strong voice. Sky's ears picked up instantly, and he knew that voice. He turned around and there in the doorway stood a man with jet-black hair, a hard face and crisp blue eyes. "The trixyruim crystals powering both him and Frax were destroyed years ago. Frax's remaining parts are stored in a disclosed location as well."

Sky was speechless for a moment as he stood up and stared at this ghost. Jen placed her hand on Sky's shoulder and gave a formal introduction. "Sky, this is Major Alexander Drake. Alex, this is my son Sky."

"Schuyler Tate Collins, the Blue SPD Ranger." Alex said lightly. "One of the best." He slowly extended his hand. "Welcome to Time Force. Your mother has told me all about you."

The Blue Ranger was amazed at the resemblance. He shook his head and took Alex's hand in a firm handshake. "I'm sorry, it's just..." he hesitated. "You look so much like my father."

"He was my great-great-great… he was my ancestor." Alex chuckled slightly as he finished his sentence. But the Major's eyes drifted off towards where Jen stood. He saw a tear sparkle in her eye at the memory of Wes. _'She should be over him by now. It's been months and yet she's still crying. If only I'd been there for…'_

"We must be off now," Katie said as she saw Jen place her head in her hands and sigh. "Come on, boys." She pulled Lucas, Trip and Sky out of the room. Once the door slid shut, Alex walked over to where Jen stood.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He said quietly. Jen nodded.

"A walk sounds good."

* * *

It had been about ten o'clock at night when Alex and Jen arrived back at her apartment in Time Force. He had taken her out for a bit to get her away from the stress. It was finally time he talked to her, trying to get some sense into her. 

He followed her through the door as she pulled a note from in the fridge.

_Jen-_

_Went out with Trip, Katie and Lucas to see the city. Be back later. _

_Love, Sky_

"He's out with Katie and the boys." She said quietly and smiled. "Thanks Alex, I needed to get away from here for a while."

"My pleasure." He said and bit his lower lip. "I have to talk to you, about these past few couple of months."

Jen stepped into the kitchen as she grabbed a glass of water, her back still towards him. "What about them?"

How could he explain it? Alex sighed as he picked up a magazine from the table. He had always found himself playing with the magazines or twirling a pen in his hand when he was nervous. Why was he so nervous? "Some of us at Time Force are beginning to think that you've… been going down hill. That you haven't been doing the best of your ability and that you're going into depression. You are always teary-eyed and sad. Not the Captain that everyone in this organization knows."

Jen put the glass in the sink as she turned around to face him. "What?" she asked astonished. She stepped towards him and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Alex drew in a breath as he spoke. "For the past months I have seen you walking around with your head in the clouds. You have been falling asleep while on duty, and been sobbing around."

That had hit a nerve. "Well, I think that considering my fiancé is dead I have a little right to be upset." Jen's voice went hard, but then softened.

"We're all worried about you, though. It's just that," he paused and stepped towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Wes is gone; he's not coming back. You have to accept that. Katie has, Trip and Lucas have, and hell even Sky has. But you, you Jen, you haven't. Every time I see you, you always have that same tear in your eye. That same tear that hasn't gone away for almost seven months now and it's beginning to worry me. You have to forget about him."

"Forget about him?" Jen echoed his words in disgust. "How can you say that? You act like he's just a bad memory one can erase. You act like Wes didn't even exist! I love him, Alex. How can I forget about him?"

"Look, that's not what I meant. I meant that you have to move on, Jen. You can't sit around moping anymore. Wes is gone, he isn't coming back." Alex sighed. "Why can't you accept that?"

"Accept that the man I love is dead and lying in the ground, oh that's perfectly logical!" she hollered back as she threw up her hands. "I would think that someone like you would have an understanding for such an occasion. You have no idea what I would give up just to have him to hold and love, and what I throw away to have Wes here!"

There was his name again, and Alex was sick of it. Hearing Wes's name again had sent him off the deep end, and without thinking, he grabbed her. "God damnit!" Alex yelled as he clutched her arms out of rage and shook her. Jen's eyes went wide open with fear. Never in the many years of knowing him had he ever done something like this. "Wes is dead, Jennifer! You need to move on! Wes isn't here to comfort you, to hold you, or to love you like I do!" Alex matched her tone, but lowered it immediately as he lessened his grip. His hands moved to her shoulder as he gazed into her eyes searching for a response. But none came.

Alex was speechless himself. Years of built up emotions had been released in that one single second. The love he still had for her exploded to his ultimate confession of passion. The years of wanting to touch her again had erupted from deep inside his heart. All those emotions, jealously, rage, and love, they had come out in that one single sentence. Twenty years of love and lust had been let out as the silence fell between the two.

Not a single word was said as Alex turned and left, leaving Jen in shock. Had she heard right? Jen watched him turn and leave, tears backed up behind her eyes and began to cascade down her cheeks. Jen waited for him to leave and locked the door behind him; a new pain ached at her heart.

Did Alex still love her after all these years?

* * *

Sometime later, Alex found himself opening the door to his apartment. His walk home had been silent; the last thing he said to Jen was still fresh in his mind. It was something he had wanted to tell her for years, but found that familiar lump come to his throat as he tried to speak. 

Now, it was out in the open. Now Jen knew he still loved her. After more then twenty years of being just friends, that fire inside his heart for her still burned. How could he have let it get out? Was he that jealous of Wes for having Jen?

He slowly walked into his apartment and walked towards his bedroom. Once there he collapsed onto the bed and did something he didn't know he could do; Alex began to cry. He cried for having let his anger and jealously slip and grab her. He promised never lay a hand on her, and he broke that promise in a heartbeat. He cried for Jen, knowing the pain she felt when Alex himself had almost died in his fight against Ransik all those years go. She proved loyal to him until the end, but fatally fell in love with Wes. Now she was proving loyal to Wes, a loyalty he knew she would never break no matter how hard she tried. Above all else, he cried because he knew one thing, that now it would be impossible for him to get her back.

Love makes people do crazy things. He had sworn that love would not hinder him when he joined Time Force. Love was the one thing that he wanted to avoid. Love is when Jennifer Scotts came into his life. Love is all those nights they spent in each other's arms when they were teens. Love was the ring he bought her and when she said yes, and lifted his heart. But love was the one thing that drove her away. Maybe if he had been nicer when Dragontron was attacking, maybe she would still be in his arms. Love was the one thing that had gotten Wes killed and made Jen suffer so much. His love for her was what put her in the past and met her with Wes. Love was one thing a Time Force Major couldn't have.

Alex sighed into his pillow; those three words that he never said to anyone but her, and a name that always made his heart skip a beat. "I love you, Jennifer." He sobbed into the darkness. "I love you."


	6. Reconcile

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Alex still loves Jen, but the question still remains: will Jen open her heart up to him again? Meanwhile Trip discovers something that has the future in thin ice, and Gruumm might be the one to break it.

Apologies if this chapter is a bit bad, as per I've been incredibly busy and wrote this all in a day. I promise it'll pick up from here!

Chapter 6! Enjoy!

**Reconcile**

"_Wes isn't here to comfort you, to hold you, or to love you like I do!"_

Jen slowly sat down on the couch, and his words haunted her mind. Small tears flowed from her eyes as she sat there; both confusion and heartache ravaged through her as his words played over and over in her mind.

Was it possible he still loved her? Of course it was, he had said it blindly. But after all those years she had just glanced at him in the halls, or simply nodded her head in acknowledgement of his presence. He still loved her after all these years, and after she left him for a man she knew she could never have, and no lover have, he still loved her. After Wes died, all Alex ever did was comfort her.

In return all she did was push him away. Jen didn't want anything to do with them nor his heart. For all that, the only thing she could do was cry; more tears fell from her glassy eyes. She had thought about him a lot lately. Did Jen have feelings again for him?

The door soon opened and in walked a happy Sky. He laughed as he shut the door and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jen! You missed an awe-" he stopped as he saw her tear stricken face and red eyes. "Jen, what's wrong?"

"It's Alex," he sniffed and sat back in the couch.

"What did he do?" Sky asked suddenly. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and stood up. Jen sighed heavily as another tear fell from her face. "He still loves me."

* * *

Days had gone by without even looking at her. Alex knew that he every chance he had with her was now gone. Their friendship was put on hold. His mind had been filled with all these thoughts about what happened. But now, it was different. The past few days, Trip had detected a change in the time stream. So Alex put those thoughts behind him as they meet in the room to discuss his recent findings. 

That's when she walked in, and he sat up straight. Behind Jen, Trip immerged with Lucas, Katie and surprisingly Sky behind him. From another door the Admiral immerged with his two co-commanders at his side. Katie took the vacant seat next to Alex and Lucas sat next to her. Sky slowly sat down next to Lucas, unsure of what the next few minutes would bring. That left Jen still standing. He watched her stiffen and slowly sit down besides him without a glance as Admiral Watson spoke, "Lieutenant Regis, your discovery please."

Trip sighed heavily. "What I have discovered nothing short of grim," began the ex-Green Ranger. "It seems that Gruumm and his gang have unearthed a sleeping giant, one that we have been monitoring since it was destroyed."

Sky watched Jen's face turn pale. "Which, sleeping giant would this be?" Sky asked curiously. "If it's a monster our scanners would have detected it by now."

"But that's not a monster." Trip answered him and sighed. "It's a robot." Sky's eyes widened.

"Doomtron." Alex said grimly.

Jen looked at him, her worst fear confirmed. "Doomtron?" she asked. "But I thought we destroyed it back in 2001."

"We did," Trip said. "But just recently did Gruumm discover the remnants of Doomtron. It's at the area where that earthquake took part."

"Casper's Fault," Sky added and earned a nod from Trip.

"We've discovered something else. Katie, you remember when we took inventory of Frax's remains?" The Yellow Ranger nodded. "There was one part that we were missing and assumed that it was destroyed with Frax. I'm sad to say that it's still out there."

"The Trixyruim Crystal container that held his crystal." Katie said as she sat on the edge of her seat. She looked at the diagram as a thought hit her. "If he uncovers what's left of Doomtron, he could rebuild that robot."

"If he rebuilds Doomtron, he can re-write the future as we know it." Jen said as her eyes scanned the diagrams.

All the while Admiral Watson had sat back and listened, his worries slowly began to grow. "What are the chances that the SPD Rangers can defeat Doomtron if Grumm does in fact rebuild the robot?"

"None at all." Jen answered and earned a curious glance from Sky. "The technology in that robot's hardware is nothing like you have seen before, Sky. It has weapons even more powerful then your runners."

Lucas sat in his chair pondering for a second, and a thought came to him. "Hold on, I thought Doomtron ran on the crystals? The last I remember, both Doomtron and Frax's crystals were destroyed."

"They were," said Alex. "But Grumm is determined, and I have a feeling that he'll find a way to remake the crystal to power it. Even if he doesn't remake the crystal, I'm positive he'll find another way to power the robot."

Admiral Watson nodded. "Lieutenant, what can we do to prevent Doomtron from being rebuilt?"

Trip was silent for a moment, an answer brewed in his head. "Well, we could send Sky back and have the Rangers stop Broodwing and Grumm before it's too late."

"But what if it is too late?" asked Sky. "Like the Captain said, we don't have the resources to fight off such a powerful robot."

"Then we'll go back with you, until Doomtron is put away for good and Grumm no longer has his heart set on the robot." Alex said. Jen snapped her heard towards him hoping her mind wasn't playing tricks.

"D-Did you just say we're going back?" She asked.

"Yes, all of us. The Rangers have never faced a machine like Doomtron." Alex stated as he watched Jen's face change and she looked at Sky.

"Very good, Major Drake." Watson spoke up. "You will be the officer in charge for this mission. Get some rest, everyone, for you return tomorrow evening. Be at the launch pad at 1800 hours tomorrow. Good night to all. Dismissed."

* * *

"I can't believe it! We're going back!" cheered Katie as she packed her suitcase up. 

Lucas watched as Katie pranced happily around the apartment and couldn't help but smile. "Yea, but it won't be the same. Granted, I like the SPD Rangers and all but it isn't out time, you know?"

Trip sat down and nodded. "Yea, I've been thinking about that too. I miss our old clock tower and Silver Hills. Out Silver Hills." Trip sighed. "Time has changed so much."

Katie sat down in the chair and smiled. "Yes, but it's been a change for the better. I mean, think about it. Lucas, you and Nadira are expecting your first child. Devon and myself are happier then ever. Trip and Elena have been hitting it off. It's all been so good." She was half expecting a sarcastic remark from Jen, but none came. The ex-Yellow Ranger turned her head and saw Jen was nowhere to be found. "Where's Jen anyway?"

"She said she was going out," Sky answered as he walked into the room. "She said she'll be back in a little bit."

"Any idea where she said she was going?" asked Trip curiously.

Sky shrugged. "Not at all. But I guess she'll be back soon."

Lucas looked from Trip to Katie and cocked his head. Wherever she was, they knew she would soon return.

* * *

A warm blast of air hit her cold cheeks as she walked past the doors. It was a place that she hadn't been in for over fifteen years. It held memories of many merry Christmases and joy. 

St. Gabriel's Church had now seemed like a ghost town. It's once shining stain-glassed windows were covered in dirt and grime. The statues that lined the walls were now eaten away from years of decay. The candles that always shown in the windows were no more then hardened puddles of molding wax. All that was left was a few glowing candles from the priests and cleaned the holy walls and a few statues that had survived through the tough times the church faced. Jen sighed heavily as she looked into the gray eyes of the stone statues that stood against the wall. Those gray eyes watched her every move as she walked into a vacant back room.

Inside the room there were there was another statue of St. Paul and other stone faces eyed her, waiting to see what she would do. Jen knelt down in front of one and spoke.

"Holy Father, please, give me the strength to carry on. Show me how to be strong when I have my strength left. Help me push forwards past this wall that has enclosed me so tightly. Please help me let go of these emotions that I have kept inside for too long." She sniffed. "Please, help me let go of Wes."

Silence followed as she looked into those stone eyes, searching for an answer. The candles around her flickered as she continued to speak.

"I know that I should just let go and move on, but a part of me won't let go. A part of me doesn't want to. Yet, a part of me does. There's that little voice that says just let go. But I can't let go. I don't know how."

Again, those eyes stared off past her as the walls absorbed her words and her thoughts. Jen looked around thinking she saw something move but nothing did. She turned her eyes back to those statues, whom listened so well.

"I love Wes so much. But I cannot let go. I know that when Alex died, or we thought he died, he was gone and I found it easy to move on. But why is it so difficult for me to do that with Wes? Can you help me, please?" she said. "Show me a sign that he's only. Tell me that he's still watching over Sky and me. She me that he's here." Jen bowed her head as a tear fell from her eye. "I miss him so much." Jen closed her eyes and placed her head on the railing of the bench.

"_Jennifer," a voice came. "Jennifer, wake up."_

_Jen opened her eyes to see the candles around her still glowed dimly as a hand pulled a piece of her hair away from her face. Once she saw who it finally was, she was speechless. "Wes," she breathed. _

_His blue eyes shown brightly through the darkness as he smiled. "Hi Jen." He said as Jen sat there in disbelief. "I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. I have been for months."_

_New tears began to fall from Jen's eyes as she saw him standing plainly in front of her. "I can't believe it. You're…here. But how?"_

_Wes simply smiled and shook his head. "That's not important. Jen, you have to let go. It's okay to move on. I know you have feelings for Alex. You always have. So follow your heart. I trust Alex to take care of you, I know he will. Jen, please, don't punish yourself any longer. You're not responsible."_

"_Then why do I feel responsible? Why do I feel like it's my fault?" she sighed heavily. Jen felt a cold hand against her cheek as Wes looked into her eyes. _

"_Jen, honey, it wasn't. It was destiny." He stated. "Please, just move on. I don't want to see you hurt yourself any longer. I came here for a reason, and that reason was to tell you to stop worrying about me and start picking yourself back up. This isn't you. The Jen I know wouldn't beat herself up about this. She'd get back on track."_

"_I… just miss you so much, Wes." She cried. "I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_I know, Jen. I've thought about you every day since I came here. I've watched you," he said as Jen rose an eyebrow and Wes merely laughed. "Not like that, weirdo." He cocked his head. "That's something I haven't seen on your face for a while, a smile." _

_Jen smiled as he placed a cold hand on her cheek. "Jen, promise me you'll get yourself back together. I don't want to worry about you any longer."_

_Jen nodded and sighed. "Alright. I'll get back into it."_

_Wes winked. "That's my girl. Like I said, if you want to start seeing Alex again, it's fine. He loves you and I trust him. Just give him another try. I know he'll treat you good."_

"_I will." She said. _

_Trumpets sounded in the distance as a light shown on Wes's body. "Time for this Ranger to leave." He said and watched Jen yawn and sit back down. She put her head back on the railing and closed her eyes. "I love you, Jen." He said. _

_Jen's eyes were closed now as she yawned again. "I love you too, Wes." She said and fell asleep with Wes watching over her. Wes bent down and kissed her lips lightly, a kiss he had been craving for months. He then took her hand and squeezed it, a gold ring shown brightly on his finger. Once his hand left hers, he vanished. _

She suddenly pulled her head up and saw the candles she lit has still shown around her. Jen sat there trying to comprehend why she fell asleep, and if her dream was just a dream at all.

But she felt something in her hand. She looked at the onject and confusion flooded her mind. A ring, Wes's college ring, was in the palm of her hand. The one thing she remembered was that Wes never took off that ring, and that the ring was buried with his body back in 2025.

Was it possible that her dream was real? She looked at the statue again and smiled. She then walked out quickly to her car, and the candles she left lit soon reached the wax and went out.

* * *

Alex sat along the balcony of his Time Force apartment with a glass of scotch in hand. His mood hadn't changed since the previous few days and since his fight with Jen. Those events had still played in his mind. How could he have been so stupid to say that? He sighed and took another sip of his drink. 

"Alex?" came her voice. He nearly choked as he saw Jen standing in the balcony doorway.

"Jennifer, how'd you get in?" he asked curiously as he invited her to a seat.

She held up her keys and shrugged. "You gave me a key a few years ago, and I was curious as to if you changed your locks or not." She chuckled and Alex did the same. "I just wanted to talk to you, about what happened a couple of days ago." He paused. "I've been thinking about what you said, about how I can't live in the past."

"And?" he questioned.

Jen nodded her head and drew in a deep breath. "I was pissed about what you said. I was pissed and upset and mad, and I realized something," she said and stood up, coming face to face with her ex-fiancé. "You were right. Wes wouldn't want me to live in the past and mope. He'd want me to move on. So I think that's what I'm going to do. But, Alex, can you forgive me for doing that? I mean breaking your heart and yelling when all the while you were right. I was just being stub-" she was stopped as Alex raised a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I've always loved you, Jen. Since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I never stopped loving you. You need not apologize, either. I have forgotten about that mishap all those days ago already. I've come to realize that loves strikes us all down at a point in our lives. No one, not even God himself, can deny true love." Alex said.

Jen smiled to herself. There was the old Alex she knew. A helpless romantic lost in love. She closed her eyes and hugged him, a hug that she knew all too well. She sighed and looked up into the heavens and silently thought about the events that would soon follow in the upcoming days.

All the while Alex was in heaven. He did have a chance with Jen. Okay, so maybe they wouldn't jump right into a relationship, but they had time. They had time to talk. He took her hand and led her into the living room where they would begin a new relationship.

Jen sighed as she looked up into the heavens. A single star shown brightly against the night sky and she instantly knew who it was. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing tomorrow would be a new day.

They soon make their way inside, leaving the lonely little star shining against its black cloak. But as Jen and Alex left the balcony, that star began to dim, until it became as dark as the night sky and disappeared.


	7. Homecoming

Disclaimer: still don't own it…

First off, Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope you all have a delicious New Years and Christmas/Hanukkah! Sorry for the delay in posting but it's been horribly busy at school and its driving me crazy!

Recap: So Jen and Alex have a new spark in their relationship and Sky is finally going home. But will a new enemy and Grumm's combined plan destroy the happiness that has been created through all of the Rangers?

I'm hoping to have a sweet little Christmas chapter up soon, so look out for an update soon! Otherwise, hold onto your seats, folks! This chapter is where things begin to heat up!

Chapter 7! Enjoy!

**Homecoming**

"They're here!" called Bridge. He had been sitting on a rock by the ocean waiting for a sign of them. Once a vortex began to open he called for the others to come over. "They're coming through, Commander!" the Green Ranger called again.

Jack, Z, Syd, Cruger and Kat came careening over to see a yellow time ship come flying through the hole and slowly descend. It landed on a large rock pile and send sand flying. Once the engines died down, the SPD Rangers watched intensely for a sign of life.

"Syd!" came Sky's voice. He came running out of the door to find his friends standing on the beach waiting for them. "Syd!" he called again and watched as she ran towards him and met him half way. "Gosh, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sky." She said and hugged him tightly; happy to see he was okay. "You're okay, right?"

Sky laughed heartily. "Yes, I'm okay."

"He better be, I had to play mother again." Syd heard Jen's voice from behind the Blue Ranger and she laughed. Jen walked forward with a smile on her face and hugged Syd. "Hi Syd."

"Captain," came Cruger's voice as the rest of the group walked over. "A pleasure as always. Good to see your trip was good."

Jen nodded and shook Cruger's hand. "Likewise, Commander." Jen smiled as she turned to the Rangers. "Good to see you all again, I take it that everything has been going well?"

"Not exactly, Captain." Kat said from Cruger's side. "I believe that Grumm has indeed discovered the remnants of Doomtron."

"Which is exactly why we're here, Rangers." Alex said as he walked up behind Jen. "My name is Major Alexander Drake, the officer in charge for this mission."

"Hello Major. I'm Jack Landers, SPD Red Ranger. These are my team mates," he turned to the other Rangers. "Z Delgado, Yellow Ranger. Bridge Carson, Green Ranger. Last but not least, Syd Drew, Pink Ranger."

Alex nodded. "A pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you would be so kind, Commander to show us to our dorms. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow."

Cruger turned to where the cars sat. "This way, Major. Follow me." Alex began is walk up as the others slowly followed. But Jen stayed behind for a moment and looked around. The rocks had eroded away since she had been there all those years ago. For a moment she saw herself, merely a teenager in love.

"_I hoped you could stay."_

"_Me too, but we both know I can't. I want you to have this, Wes. Don't ever forget me."_

_He smiled. "I never could." _

"Jennifer," Alex's voice cut through her thoughts. "Come, it's getting dark."

"Right," she sighed heavily as his words slowly came back to her.

"_I love you, too. I wish I could live 1,000 years in the future so we could be together again."_

"You did live in the future, Wes." She whispered. "You have always lived in my heart." Jen stood around for a second and took in the scenery. She then turned on her heel and left with the sun setting behind her.

* * *

Night settled quickly in Newtech City as the wind whipped in and out of building alleyways, its screams illuminated the darkness with life. Once the wind died down, a figure stumbled from behind a wall. It turned its head around in confusion of where it was. Once it's head cleared it immerged from the darkness. 

Cloaked in black it started to head inward into the city. Another cold wisp of air blew by but went unnoticed by the figure. Walking past a streetlight it's tattered and moth-eaten clothes were visible to the eye. Its skin was blackened by dirt and its hair was matted down with grease.

But this appearance didn't bother the figure as it walked through the litter-free streets of Newtech. There were people walking gaily down the streets of this fine little city. All the while the mysterious shadow walked among them. None of the sights were familiar, but soon a sign came into view.

SPD: Space Patrol Delta Base 6  
Headquarters

The figure's dark eyes opened wide as it finally recognized a landmark. A name echoed through its mind as it found a stairwell and began to climb it. Up and up it went, searching for a specific window, her window. Moments later it arrived to see a dark room. Once over the balcony the figure stepped up to the glass door and looked in.

"Jennifer," its cold breath clouded the warm glass as it stretched its hand outward and good hold of the door handle. For a moment the figure watched her outline sleep peacefully, but it knew exactly how innocent she really was.

The cloaked figure hesitated for a moment then slowly opened the door. A warm blast of air hit its cold body. But the figure didn't go any further, for it heard the door to Jen's bedroom begin to open and it immediately shut the sliding glass door. With curiosity the figure watched from the shadows.

Alex stood in the doorway for a second, then walked over to the bed where Jen lay quietly. He smiled a smile that burned through the figure. It watched as Alex pulled the covers over Jen, kissed her forehead lightly then left.

The shadow hesitated again, but this time took its hand off of the door handle. It then began its decent down the stairs, knowing tomorrow would be another night.

* * *

"Morning Rangers," came Cruger's pleasant greeting and turned to where the Time Force Rangers sat. "I trust you slept well, Lieutenants?" 

Lucas nodded as he continued reading his sports section. Trip smiled and took a piece of toast from a nearby plate. Katie however, was the only one to give a verbal response as she glanced up from her bowl of Fruit Loops. "We did, thank you Cruger."

"Morning Commander," the SPD Rangers greeted.

Lucas looked up from his paper as he heard an all too familiar heavy footsteps approaching the room. Alex walked in, fully dressed in his Time Force uniform and spoke. "Has anyone seen Jen?"

Trip nodded and swallowed his bite of toast. "She went for a jog, I think. She said she'd be back before noon."

"Any idea where she went?" questioned Alex.

"Take a guess," came Katie's response. Alex then turned on his heel and left, knowing exactly where the Pink Ranger would be.

* * *

The sun slowly beat down on her back as sweat soaked her shirt. One punch flew by, then another. Dust flew from the old rope tired around the tree as she let out years of frustration, sadness and fury into that small rope. 

Years ago she wept for Alex at this tree, the tree where Ransik's face haunted her mind and her dreams. But Alex was alive, and Wes was gone. She sent a kick flying against the tree and stepped back to catch her breathe.

"_Hey! Good morning!" came his cheery voice. "You need someone to work out with? Because I bet I'm tougher then that tree."_

_Jen patted her neck as she chuckled. "Really?" Wes smiled as he lightly patted her cheeks. _

_He shrugged. "Yea." He then stepped forward into his fighting stance and threw a punch in her direction. But to his surprise, Jen grabbed his fist and flipped his over onto his back with a loud thud against the ground. _

"_Someday, if you get up early enough, maybe you can keep up with me." She said coldly._

"Jennifer?"

Jen looked behind her to see Alex standing behind her. She merely smiled at him and chuckled. "Is that the normal Saturday attire, Major?" she jested. Alex laughed and rolled his eyes as Jen continued her sentence. "I had no idea that slacks and a tank top were in your closet."

"You seem to be feeling like yourself again," he retorted and walked closer to her.

The Captain sighed. "I feel better."

Alex nodded. "Good, because," he paused. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner Friday night."

Jen looked at him as she patted her face with her towel. "Are you asking me out on a date, Major?" she teased.

The only thing Alex could do was blush and smile. '_It's like she's only nineteen again.'_ He cocked his head. "That I am, Captain. That I am." There was a slight silence between them.

"Oh," she laughed again. "You want me to answer now?" Alex nodded and raised his eyebrow. "I could use a night away from all this."

Alex smiled. "Good, be ready Friday at six." He watched Jen nod and turn back to her tree where she continued her workout. Once Alex's heavy footsteps dissipated behind her she packed up her things and began a slow walk back to Headquarters where she would take a shower. In about two and a half ours, she would be in a meeting with Chief Commander Birdie to discuss the events that arose.

Her walk through the city had been peaceful. It was a cool afternoon in Newtech Park and all the kids were out and about. Many of then hug around on the monkey bars and played on the swings. Some of the older kids could be seen playing Roller Ball in the nearby courts.

But her peaceful walk was largely interrupted as the ground beneath her feet began to shake violently and heat up. She jumped away from it as the ground exploded and sent large pieces of roadway up into the air. Jen tried to jump away from it but a piece of the hot tar hit her shoulder hard, cutting and burning her skin.

To her amazement, a fist immerged from the earth and the ground surrounding it collapsed into the hole. A figure glowing bright red immerged from it and looked around to see people running and shouting for help. He snickered and let out a laugh that pierced through Jen's ears.

The creature's eyes glowed red as a flame surrounded his body and he let out yet another scream. "Let the season of evil begin! But first, where to start?" That's when he saw her lying on the concrete; bloody, bruised and scared to death.

Jen's eyes widened in fear as the creature's eyes focused on her and chuckled. "You, my pet, will be the first to die…"

_To be continued…_


	8. The Awakening: Phantoms in the Fog

Disclaimer: still don't own it…

Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month, but I've had huge amounts of schoolwork, not to mention my EMT class has now started…

The next few chapters will be a short 3-4 chapter mini series in which the Rangers will find a new meaning to the phrase "expect the unexpected".

**Recap**: There's a new Henchman now and he has Jen in his clutches. Can she escape death once again? Who is this mysterious figure following Jen?

Enjoy and please leave a review if you haven't yet.

**The Awakening: Phantoms in the Fog**

"This better be good, Broodwing," the Emperor snickered. He impatiently tapped his fingers on his arm stool waiting the news Broodwing had to offer.

"My Emperor, I assure you, this friend if mine is well worth his cost, and a master at robotics. He has helped with most of the robots I have so… _graciously_ provided you with. Surely he can re-build the one found at Casper's Fault," the bat said smoothly. "Not to mention, my Emperor, he can easily destroy the Rangers."

Grumm wasn't impressed. "That's what you told me about those two mutant friends of yours from the future, and look how well they handled it."

"Steelix and Conwing were two mere mishaps. They underestimated the Time Force Rangers and SPD. I guarantee this one will not fail nor will he be captured. He **will** destroy the Rangers and bring back the most powerful robot of all time. Give him a chance, my Master. You will be very pleased."

Grumm pondered for a moment and sighed. He placed his head on his hand. "I will give him twenty-four hours, Broodwing. If he does not impress me, you both shall meet similar fates," he growled. "Understood?"

Broodwing bowed humbly. "Yes, Emperor Grumm." The bat smiled as he turned to a monitor and brought up at picture of Butler Square. "As I understand, he is causing havoc as we speak."

* * *

"You," the monster smiled, "Will be the first to die." 

Jen gritted her teeth as she stood up, despite the pain developing in her leg. "Not if I can help it," she said as she raised her fist and hesitated for a moment. The last time she morphed it almost killed her. But Jen wouldn't go down without a fight, even if it killed her. "Time For," her morpher glowed pink, "Time Force!"

A flash of pink and she stood before the monster in full Ranger attire. The monster, however, didn't move. "Captain," it spoke, "Good to finally meet you in person. Broodwing has told me all about you. Your skills are legendary," he said as a sword materialized into his hand, "Let's see how well you use them."

Jen's Chrono saber appeared in her hand as well. "Bring it."

They stood there for a moment trying to read the other's expression. The creature moved first as it went in to strike Jen. She ducked as she rolled and their weapons hit with a heavy _clank._ Jen then turned and kicked him in the stomach but the monster was quick to recover. He struck at her again and again, Jen blocked him. Jen, however, didn't escape his blade so easily as before. She cried out in pain as his sword tore across her chest and a burst of sparks erupted the front of her Ranger attire.

"A bit rusty, are we Captain?" he mocked.

She rolled back but didn't stay down for long. She swept his feet out from under him and jumped up. "I'm just getting started."

He chuckled. "In that case, I'll end this now." A sudden burst of energy flew from his palm engulfing Jen whole. She fell back as her suit went crazy. A surge of power flew through her as she powered- down instantly. Bloody scrapes and bruises covered her body as she clutched her arm in pain.

"This is the end of the line, Captain." The monster chuckled as he raised his sword, but his glory was short-lived. A figure cloaked in black tackled him, it's face hidden. The figure said nothing as it fought curiously with the creature.

Once on the ground again, the monster rose to his feet. "We will meet again, Captain," he panted. In a flash of gray the figure disappeared.

Jen sat on the ground for a brief moment to catch her breathe. She kept her eyes on this mysterious figure whose face she could not see. She slowly stood up and walked over. "Thank you," she stated. "Who are you?"

That's when the figure darted off into a think fog that fell across the park, with Jen on its heels. "Wait!" she called after it. But the figure refused to wait as it darted into an even thicker patch and disappeared. Jen followed it as she stopped and sighed. She held her breathe for a moment as she heard steps from behind. She turned around and suddenly fell to the ground as her face was smashed by the creature's fist. Blood dripped from a cut in her cheek as the same figure in black fiercely tackled him again.

She lay there on the ground and slowly felt sleep come over her. Her vision went blurry as she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was the figure's hidden face leaning over her as it uttered her name coldly. Jen tried to speak but found this task difficult. Out of time and reasons she closed her eyes and gave her body to the darkness.

* * *

"_Jennifer… wake up." A voice cooed. "Jennifer, come back to me." _

_She shook her head and blinked. His icy blue eyes smiled down at her as she looked around her surroundings. She was back in Silver Hills, back when Steelix and Conwing were attacking. She heard their cries as a voice spoke out to her again. "Jennifer…" _

_Jen turned around to see his face and she gasped. "Wes?" she asked. He nodded. _

"_Jen, we haven't much time. Listen to me," he said firmly, "Everything you know will soon cease to exist if you let Grumm succeed with his plan." _

_She looked at him in astonishment. "Cease to exist? What do you mean?" _

_He sighed. "If you let Grumm revive Doomtron, the time line will change. There will be nothing left of this city, it'll be a rotting cesspool of nothing. Everything that has happened in time will change." _

_Jen looked at Wes for a moment and pondered. He said the time line would change… would it be possible… "Wait, if the time line changes," she paused and looked at him. "You would be alive, Wes?" _

_He did not respond. "We have no time left, Jen. You must stop Grumm and his new henchman. The future is depending on you." _

_He started to fade away as Jen turned around to see Steelix laughing crazy and pulling the pin on the vest full of C4 he has strapped to him. It exploded taking everything with it._

"No!" she said as she jumped up and panted. He grabbed her shoulder and leg as he gritted her teeth.

"Relax, Captain," came a voice. Jen turned her head to see Kat standing in front of a monitor as it recorded her heartbeat. "You've been under some stress with your heart, I advise you just relax."

Jen sighed as she lay back and closed her eyes and sighed. "I can feel it." She placed a hand over her heart and felt it beat rapidly.

"You were lucky that morphing didn't kill you, Jen." Trip said from beside her. Jen turned her head and smiled at the green-haired Ranger.

"Yea, what made you even think of morphing, anyway?" the voice belonged to the SPD Yellow Ranger, also seated behind her. "The last time you were here, it almost took your life."

"She's stubborn, of course she'll morph." There was a new voice in the room, one she clearly recognized.

"Come on, Eric," she chuckled as the Quantum Ranger stepped into the room. "You would have done the same thing, admit it."

Eric smiled as he walked into the room with Jack besides him. "You're right, I would have." He bent down and kissed her cheek as a sigh of hello. "The difference between you and me is that I wouldn't have ended up in a hospital bed."

"She's lucky she's even conscious at this point," Kat interrupted their banter. "Captain, if you would have stayed morphed for much longer you may have had another heart attack."

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain," Jack's voice entered the conversation. "What were you doing in a fog like that?"

Jen hesitated for a moment. "A person, a man, he saved me from that monster. After tackling it, he ran into the fog. I was determined to discover who he was but the monster immerged again the person got him away. Then I passed out."

The door opened yet again as Alex walked in, a worried look was planted on his face. He slowly walked into the room and sighed. "Jen?" he asked.

"It's alright, Alex. I'm okay." She whispered.

"That's our cue to leave, then." Eric said as he pushed the Rangers out of the room while nodding at Alex. "Keep it quiet you two, ya hear me?"

Jen laughed while Alex rolled his eyes. "Bye Eric," she chuckled. Kat also left behind him with a smile on her face.

Once the door closed, Alex turned his eyes back to where Jen lay. She has some bandages on her face, and a large one that was across where the monster slashed her cheek. He sighed and looked at the floor, his emotions bottled up in his throat as he tried to speak, but found it difficult. "Jen, I…"

She took his hand in hers. "It's okay, Alex. Really. Mr. Manx says I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

He smiled as he bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips, a kiss that made her heart skip a beat. He sighed he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring that kiss.

Jen looked at him, surprised by his kiss. Out of all the years she's knows him, Alex was never the one to make a move like that. "What was that for?" she asked curiously.

His words were soft and low. "I thought I lost you again."

'_Again? What does he mean again?' _She asked herself, but ignored his last word. "Me too." She thought for a moment, her mind was playing with the idea of telling Alex about her dream. "I… I had a dream, like the one I told you about with Wes when I was in the church." Alex said nothing as Jen continued to talk. "But this one wasn't all happy. I was back at Butler Square where Steelix and Conwing were at, Wes's last day alive. He said something to me."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Something about how we need to stop Grumm before he finds and reactivates Doomtron, something about how if we don't the time line will change. Alex, if we can't stop Doomtron, do you think the time line would change?" He shrugged. "But if the time line were to change, do you think," she bit her lip. "Do you think Wes would be alive?"

He didn't respond right away, but focused his eyes on the floor yet again. How could he tell her? There would be no way she would understand what happening… "I don't know Jen, I don't know." He lied to her.

There was something in his voice that made her second guess his answer, but she put it behind her. For now, she needed to rest.

Alex watched as her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep. He sighed and rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I wish I could tell you, Jen. I want to, so much." He let a tear slip down his face. "But you wouldn't understand how this has happened, not to mention Sky… I don't know how he'd deal with it."

He watched her for a moment, taking in all of her features, almost like he'd never see her again. With another kiss on her forehead he left without another word.

* * *

Inside the lobby Sky sat nervously in waiting for a word on his mother. "I knew I'd find out here," Syd smiled as she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Any word yet?" 

Sky shook his head. "Nothing, not a thing." Syd took his head and put it on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sky. I'm sure she'll be fine."

The Blue Ranger stood up and sighed again. He walked over to the window and pressed his forehead against the cold glass. "I don't want to loose her. First Dad, now her," Syd heard him sniff. "I don't know what I would do if both of them were gone."

Syd placed her arms lovingly around him. "She'll pull through, Sky. I just know it." He turned around in her arms and placed his head on her shoulder and took in a deep breath. "I guess all Rangers can be blue sometimes, huh Sky?"

He laughed into her neck as he picked his head up and kissed her. "I guess so." He stood there for a moment with her in his arms and simply shut out the world. "I…" he paused. "I love you, Syd."

Syd smiled and looked at him. She wiped the tears away from his eyes and kissed his nose playfully. "I love you too, Sky."

Sky kissed her again as she chuckled and turned around. "Sky look, it's Major Drake."

Sky watched as Alex immerged from the room, tears in his eyes. "Sir," he said as he stepped towards Alex. The Ex-Red Ranger stopped and looked at him. "Sir, I was wondering, how is my mother?"

Alex sniffed heavily. "She's asleep now, but she'll be fine. Just a close call, that's all."

The Blue Ranger nodded. "That's good to know," he watched curiously at Alex's emotions. "Sir, is anything wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," he made a quick recovery. "I was just worried about losing her again." He paused. "I love her very much. Take care of her, Son." With that, Alex left quickly leaving Sky alone and questions quickly brewed in his mind…

_Chapter 9 coming soon…_

_Please review, for those of you who haven't in a while… I want to see how you like it! _


	9. The Awakening: Whispers in the Wind

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. sigh.

Hey everyone, I want to apologize for my serious lack in posting. I've been incredibly busy these last couple of weeks and have been working on this in fragments. So here it is, chapter 9, finally! This chapter is short, bear with me. I've set up story line that will shortly rocket off with the posting of the next chapter.

Some of you asked for more Syd/Sky, don't worry, that's coming shortly. Things will start to pick up from here now as things around SPD start to change, and the secret behind this cloaked figure's identity will be revealed, leaving Jen with numberous questions, and Trip a fear that the time line is in serious danger...

Chapter 9 is posted!

**The Awakening: Whispers in the Wind**

It was a solemn day at SPD as snow fell lightly from the sky. It floated slowly down the windows and formed white patches in the streets. It wasn't one of those happy snows, like the ones he used enjoy when he was a boy. No, it was a cold snow that dripped down Sky's back and made him shiver as he continued his walk back towards Headquarters. He walked through Butler Square as the snow continued to fall down his neck and clothes, soaking him to the bone.

He didn't mind the snow, really. He decided to take a walk to think, which is something he had done a lot lately. He thought about his mother, who just a few days before, was released from the hospital on bed rest and some medications. He thought about Syd, whom he hardly spent any time with, considering they were always out on the run. He thought about the new monster Grumm had up his sleeve and the Rangers had no idea who he was.

But of all things, he thought about Major Drake's last comment to him. He called Sky 'son'. Sky wasn't quick to judge; he thought that maybe Alex slipped it out. But his mother told him about how Alex and his father looked so much alike. Was it possible that maybe, just maybe, in another time that his father was still alive?

He quickly shook his head and disregarded that last idea. It couldn't be, his father was dead. Sky planned the funeral for him, he saw his body. His mother held his cold hand and kissed his numbed lips. It wasn't possible; Wesley Collins was dead.

Sky sighed as he looked up into the clouds and closed his eyes, letting the snow fall onto his face and numbed his nose.

"_Sky?"_ came a muffled voice. "_Schuyler Tate, if you do not answer me now…"_ he smiled as he reached for his morpher.

"Go ahead, Syd."

"_Where in the hell are you, Sky? You've been gone for almost two hours!"_

He squinted, pondering and looked at his watch. It was just about three in the afternoon. He left at quarter after one, saying he'd be back soon. "I'm heading home now, Syd. Don't worry."

"_You have ten minutes, Mister,"_ Syd's voice said dangerously and she cut off.

Sky rose and began to trek back home. However, he didn't notice a cloaked figure standing on a rooftop looking down at him.

"Soon, Blue Ranger. We shall meet face to face." It muttered.

* * *

It has been a long time since she had been there, almost nine months. It was mid February and already they had a light snow. A few soft layers of snow had piled up around the stone where Wes's silent body lay. Jen walked up to it, cleared a pile of snow away and sat down next to it. She brushed a light layer away and smiled. Wes's favorite time of year was the first few snows of the season, she knew that. 

Under the snow, the color of the stone had faded some, but the letters of his name still shown brightly. Her finger traced the letters of his name as she sighed.

"Hey there, stranger," she whispered. "I haven't seen you in a while. I just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing," she paused, "Sky's okay, as you probably can see. He's kept your spot here neat and tidy, Wes." A cold wisp of air blew through her, chilling Jen to her bones. The wind reddened her face as she sighed; a single tear slid from her eye and fell upon the ground that Wes resided under. "I miss you, Wes, and I'll always love you." Jen picked herself up and began a quiet walk home as a soft snow began to fall heavier around her.

The air around the graveyard was silent as a band of snow began to float in between stones. It then circled around one stone in particular, several times, and continued on its way.

* * *

"His name is Excavious, and he's from the Vexa System." Kat said as she brought up a hologram of a creature. 

"That's him," Jen stated reluctantly.

Kat nodded at Jen and continued. "He's wanted in several planets, including KO-35. His most recent attack was on his own planet, after the massive genocide of fifty thousand innocent lives. He recently escaped from prison, and is working his way back here to meet up with an old friend."

"Broodwing," Jack stated. Cruger nodded to him.

"Sir," Z spoke up, "It says here that he's a master of robotics, and the reason for the genocide on his planet. You think Grumm and Broodwing are recruiting him to re-build Doomtron?"

"I'd believe that," said Sky. "Looks like this guy and Grumm have joined forces to try and take over this planet."

"Captain," Cruger took her out of her reverie, "Your plans for facing this new foe?"

Jen stood there for a moment, pondering. "How did he kill those people?"

"It…" Kat paused as confusion ran across her face. "It doesn't say."

"Perfect." Sky sighed angrily. He walked out of the Command Center and stormed out into the hallway.

Jen was just about to follow him, but she saw Syd walk out faster then her. Syd could handle him for once. Sighing, her eyes turned back to the screen and stared at this creature, Excavious' face, and searching her memory for where she'd seen him before.

Meanwhile, Syd walked out of command to find where Sky had taken off. She knew he'd been stressed these past couple of days, for what reason she didn't know.

"Sky?" she thought she saw him turn around a corner. Following her instinct, she turned the corner to see him walking towards the exit. "Sky!" she said again, louder, as he turned around. "Hey, wait up."

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "These past couple of days you've been acting so stressed out. We hardly ever talk anymore, and you get steamed over everything. What's going on?"

Sky sighed. "You wouldn't understand, Syd."

"If this is about your father,"

"It has nothing to do with my father. Trust me." He said and turned his back.

"Fine," she huffed. "We're in Central Command if you need us." With that, Syd turned on her heel and left.

Sky mentally kicked himself as he sighed. "You couldn't possibly understand, Syd," he whispered and took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. A diamond sat on the crest of the ring.

* * *

Days had gone by without any sign of Excavious or Grumm, and the Rangers were just as worried. Kat, Katie, Trip, Z and Syd were constantly monitoring the monitors, searching for any hint of activity. Lucas, Jack, Sky and Bridge were always standing by incase something was detected. Cruger was as grumpy as ever just sitting around, waiting. 

Jen, on the other hand, was sitting at the computer, Excavious' profile was pulled up as she searched her memory for where she had seen his face before, but she failed to find any such memory.

Out of nowhere, a voice came over the intercom. "_Security to Central Command, come in Commander."_

Cruger pressed the intercom button. "Commander Cruger here, go ahead."

_"Commander, a man wearing a cloak is demanding to see Captain Scotts, Sir! He says it's important."_

Jen looked up from her chair and stared at Cruger. "A man?" she said. "Send him up." Cruger gave the approval as the Rangers came around the doors as the person made their way up.

Meanwhile, Jen's mind swam with thoughts. _A man, wearing a cloak?_ It couldn't be. It was impossible. _Wes is dead, he can't be al-_

Her mind stopped as the doors opened, and a creature wearing a black cloak entered the room. "You," Jen muttered. "You saved me when Excavious attacked."

The creature gave her a silent bow of acknowledgement. Determined to find the identity, Jen stood up straight. "Identify yourself, friend."

The creature bowed again as he removed his hood. The Rangers gasped as Jen's eyes narrowed and she drew he weapon, fury radiated from her eyes. She silently took back her statement offriend. This man whom she called friend, he wasn't who she thought it was. In fact, he was far from it.

"I am an Undercover officer. Allow me to introduce myself, Captain," he said as he held up a badge. "I am Detective Steelix, Mutant Officer of Time Force..."

_chapter 10 coming up soon…_


	10. The Awakening:Interpretations bythe Mind

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Steelix, a Time Force Detective? What does he want with Jen and the others?

Chapter 10 up and done! Enjoy!

**The Awakening: Interpretations by the Mind**

"My name's Steelix, and I am a Time Force Detective."

Before he could finish his sentence, Jen had her blaster pointed directly between his eyes. "Give me one good reason, Steelix," she said darkly. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't give you another hole to breathe out of."

Steelix rose his hands in defense. "Captain, please, I am here to do you no harm." His voice was calm, but Jen's eyes remained fixed on him. "Admiral Watson said you wouldn't understand, I can see he's correct."

"Then you better start explaining," she said between her teeth.

"I would appreciate it if you could lower your blaster, Captain," he spoke again, his voice still calm. Jen's eyes remained fixed on him as she hesitated, then slowly lowered her weapon. "Thank you," he said and sat down in a near-by chair.

Katie saw the tension in Jen's shoulder as she stormed out of the room, her finger still fixed upon the blaster. "Jen," she followed her out. "Jen, wait!" But Jen continued to walk away from her, something that greatly annoyed Katie. Finally, she raised her voice. "Jennifer!"

"What?" Jen retaliated and whipped her head around. "What do you want?"

"What was that back there?" Katie asked, but she knew in her heart why Jen acted the way she did.

"That mutant, that… monster," Jen began, small tears could be seen in her eyes. "He killed the one man that I love, he murdered the one man I ever cared about," Jen's lip shook. "He killed Wes, Katie! How can I face him after he killed my fiancé? How can I?"

The Yellow Ranger looked at her friend's tear-stricken face. "You have every right to be angry, Jen. But you're forgetting something."

"And what the _hell_ could that possibly be?" the Captain stated again, anger dripped from her words.

Katie walked towards Jen and lowered her voice. "Remember when Steelix was here, and he killed Wes?" Jen nodded. "He had a vest full of C4 attached to him when he killed himself. When he killed himself, he killed Wes as well. We all saw Steelix take his life, and he died quickly. If Steelix is alive,"

"Then there's a possibility that Wes may be, too." Jen whispered and chewed her lip in thought. Was it truly possible? Since Steelix was alive, was it possible that maybe Wes was too? Jen slowly holstered her blaster. "Alright," she muttered. I'll listen, she if we can find out anything."

Katie smiled and squeezed Jen's shoulder. "That's my girl. Come on, I told him we wouldn't keep him waiting.

Jen hugged her friend. "Thanks, Katie."

The two Rangers turned and made their way back towards Command to hear the story Steelix had to tell.

* * *

"Captain Scotts seems… off." Steelix commented.

Lucas sighed at the mutant's statement. "She's been on an emotional roller coaster for months now." The other Blue Ranger looked from his perch across the room and scowled.

'_You don't know what she's been going through.'_

Steelix grinned, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Sky jumped and grabbed the mutant. "It's you, you worthless heap of crap!" he yelled. "The only man in her life that meant something to her, the only person I ever trusted in this world is dead because of you! So tell me, _Detective,_" he spat, "Why did you come back?"

Sky whipped his head around as a hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "Easy, Sky," said Jen, "Let's listen to what he has to say." Her eyes turned towards the mutant. "There's got to be a reason why Admiral Watson would send him back here."

Steelix smiled warmly at Jen as she entered the room with Katie behind her. "Thank you, Captain."

Jen sat down slowly as she nodded. It took her ever ounce of pride and self-control not to break down and lash out at her enemy, once her partner. All Jen could do was sit in her chair and look into his gray eyes, lifeless eyes and sigh. But as much as she wanted to look away and leave, she couldn't. She wanted to hear why Steelix came back, and how he lived after that massive explosion almost ten months ago. Most importantly, she wanted to know about Wes, if Steelix knew anything at all.

Her mind went crazy with thoughts she never thought she could feel again. Fear, curiosity, sadness, they all plagued her. As Steelix began to talk, Jen suddenly felt at ease. Steelix was different; even she could sense it.

"It started back in 2998, after I joined Time Force. Jen and myself were tracking a mutant named Conwing, who was selling Top- Secret documents to Ransik. Conwing was imprisoned for two years, then Lieutenant Drake and Jen captured Ransik. Of course, you all know what happened after that. Jen and her team took a time ship back to capture Ransik, but I was left behind. Turns out that Ransik left a group of cyclobots down below, and they ambushed my team as we headed up to help Jen. But we didn't know and walked straight into a trap. The only thing I remember from that day is watching Jen walk towards me, and vengence shown in her eyes. Everything between that, and these past few weeks are a blur, filled with blank spaces."

"Memory adaptation, definitely," Trip whispered to Lucas and Katie who nodded in agreement.

His eyes traveled to each of the Rangers' as he continued. "Turns out that I had a severe concussion that put me into coma for a few years, which is why I don't remember those years in between so well." He sighed. "But I serve true, and I pray that you will trust me, Jen, to help you guys fight Grumm."

All eyes fell upon Jen as she tried to process everything that he just said. She nodded and sighed. "For now, you are to be held in high security, until we can prove your story. If what you said is true," she paused. "I'll give you a chance. If not, well, use your imagination."

Steelix stood up and held his hands out. "I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust, Jen." Jack and Z looked to Jen, who nodded and Jack placed the cuffs on his wrists.

"Come on, guys. Let's get him going." Jack said and the Rangers brought him out to the cell. "We'll keep an eye on him, Captain."

"You did the right thing, Jen," Lucas said.

Jen nodded in thanks and watched them leave; Steelix's story was still on her mind.

* * *

The only light source in his dark room was the computer screen as it sat idoling. Alex sat against the wall near his bed, deep in thought. He kept re-analyzing the data Time Force had sent him, and his worst fear was indeed confirmed. The timeline had changed, drastically. Things that happened months ago here were now changed, and some were still in the process of slowly switching over. He knew something was strange ever since they brought Steelix's mangled body in for an autopsy, only to find out that Steelix wasn't dead at all.

Hearing that Jen's ex-partner was alive after a blow like that sent up the red flag in the back of his mind, and he had to see Steelix for himself. That, however, was a sight he would never forget…

_"Where is he?" Alex asked as the nurses lead him to the room. Moments later they passed through a series of heavy metal doors and into the emergency room. Numerous doctors surrounded the mutant in a vigorous attempt to revive the mutant._

"_Major Drake," the doctor said. "This is all too strange, we saw him blow to pieces. How can he be alive, more importantly, how did he survive a blow like that?"_

_Alex didn't answer as they shocked Steelix again, trying to get his heart beating normally again. After two more jolts, the heart monitor finally recognized a normal rhythm and they stopped. Immediately, Steelix was incubated and put on a respirator as the mutant slipped into a light coma._

"_I don't know," he answered finally. "But I am going to find out." He thanked the doctors and left. _

"_Major!" the doctor ran after him. "Shall I alert Captain Scotts of Steelix's," he pondered for the right word, "…survival?" _

"_No," Alex answered quickly. "Tell no one he is alive, understand me?" the doctor nodded. "All I need to tell Captain Scotts is that the mutant that killed her fia-" he paused. "The Red Ranger is alive. Believe me, Doctor," Alex warned. "If word of this gets to her, she'll kill him, I have do doubt. We're going to need him, Doctor. When he awakes from his coma, let me know the moment he opens his eyes." Again the Doctor nodded and Alex left. _

But he sighed, knowing that this was a secret that he couldn't keep from Jen for too long. She'd find out one way or another. He just hoped it wouldn't be soon…

The moment he heard Steelix was alive, he began to run a series of tests, comparing the recorded timeline to the events that changed. There was no denying it, time was changing again, and Steelix's survival was only the beginning. Months passed after Steelix's miraculous recovery, but the mutant still remained in his coma. Things soon took a turn for the worst went a large energy outburst erupted and a rift wave rocked Time Force.

Alex remembered sitting in his office when wave erupted, the alarms blaring, and Jen shouting out commands to trying to stabilize the mishap that could have leveled Time Force…

"_Danger: Rift Wave detected. Impact in T minus ten minutes."_

"_Trip, do whatever you can to control this, I put my entire faith in you." Trip nodded as Jen pushed him off of the platform. "Go!" Jen turned to where Katie stood. "Katie, follow me."_

_Katie nodded as Jen climbed yet another platform to get a better view. A large screen formed in the middle of the room as a klaxon began to sound._

"_Jen, we can't control it!" Trip's voice came over the speaker._

_From his perch, Alex watched the chaos unfold before him as he saw Jen frantically working, and Trip typing in codes to neutralize the wave. Alex then ran to his computer and began to search through the past to find the source, before the wave ended. _

_His eyes rested upon one day in particular. Suddenly, the screen went blurry and the words erased from the screen, and erased from the timeline, leaving new ones in its place. _

_Outside his office door, he heard the words that spread relief over him. _

"_Rift wave neutralized."_

_He sighed reluctantly and saw Jen glance up at him as she smiled. He faked a smile back and watched her turn back to the group. From then on, he knew things were going to be different; the real question was when would they see it?_

Strange occurrences had been going on around Time Force the next few days, like when Sky suddenly shown up at Time Force, and the most disturbing news Alex had heard in years. Doomtron was found, and Grumm had plans to revive the robot to take over the world.

But there was a positive. A few hours after Jen, Sky and the Rangers returned to the year 2025, Steelix had awoken from his coma, and after a discussion with him and the Admiral, they agreed to change erase Steelix's memory about his past, up to the time with he and Jen worked as partners, and replaced it with a new one. They hoped Steelix would be able to help the Rangers, since their Red Ranger was out of commission.

The room around Alex was still dark as his mind raced with memories, and the computer screen still glowing brightly. He sighed as he got up and felt the circulation return to his legs. But there was something he needed to know. If the timeline had changed, then Jen should be married with kids; that was his logic.

"Search," he said. "Jennifer Scotts."

After a series of beeps and flashes, "_Match found."_ Alex opened the file and read:

**Jennifer Ann Scotts**  
Born: January 4, 2980  
Died: Unknown  
Age: Unknown

He pondered and began another search. "Wesley Collins." Once the screen showed a match, he stared at the information. He sighed and slowly walked out of the room as the computer lit up the dark room, and blinked those words and finally went out.

**Wesley Collins  
**Born: September 23, 1978  
Died: Unknown  
Age: Unknown

* * *

"This is it, my friend." Broodwing said as he led Excavious down a rocky cavern. "Doomtron, the most powerful robot of all time is here, every piece we have uncovered. Do you think you can fix it?"

Excavious chuckled. "Broodwing, my friend, has there ever been a robot I have never been able to fix?" Broodwing shook his head. "Exactly. Now, I have a list of supplies I will need. If you would be so kind," he handed Broodwing the list.

The bat took the list and read it over. "Very well, it shall be done."

Excavious turned to the robot and smiled. "Two days from now, history will change."

* * *

"_Believe it or not, Jen, but his story checks out."_ Came Trip's voice over the com. "_What Steelix said is correct. I have Bridge and Kat working on more information now. What he said about Conwing is all in agreement with the timeline. Conwing gave you Phantom56, Steelix was in coma and went through memory adaptation, and he's here wanting to help is. It all checks out." _

Jen sighed as she stood on the balcony overlooking Newtech City. "Very well, have him be released, and tell Jack and his team to bring him to me."

Trip's image disappeared as Jen's eyes turned back to the city. The setting sun painted each building in a cascade of watercolors and shades of red, orange and pink. But her mind kept racing. If Steelix's memory was indeed erased and replaced, then, maybe he'll stay on the good side.

Still, her mind turned to the idea that Wes was alive, considering Steelix killed him. As much as her mind said he was, she knew in her heart she wasn't.

"Jen," came a voice that awoke her from her memory. "You requested to see me?"

"Yes, Steelix." She sighed and turned to face him. "We have a lot to talk about."

_Chapter 11 up soon!_


	11. The Awakening: A Broken Hallelujah

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Greetings from Florida, everyone! My Spring Break begun on Friday (April 7) after school and I was stuck in a car for two days as we drove down to my grandparents house in Florida. 18 hours in a car isn't exactly fun, but it has produced Chapter 11!

**Recap: **Steelix is back, and what exactly does Alex know? And the answer to everyone's question shall be answered shortly!

Here it finally is! Chapter 11!

**The Awakening: A Broken Hallelujah**

"This is driving me up the wall!" Z muttered as she sat down in the rec room and hastily picked up a magazine. "Grumm has never been this silent for this long."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I agree, it's been too long and too quiet since Grumm has even made the slightest peep." The Red Ranger sighed as he looked out the window of SPD Headquarters. "I… I have a feeling that Excavious as found Doomtron."

The Blue Ranger huffed. "As much as I hate to say it," Sky said. "I have to agree with you, Jack. It would explain why Grumm has been silent these past few days."

"Rangers," Commander Cruger said as he walked into the room. "Come with me, you all need to see something."

Curiosity rang out in all of their minds as they looked from one to another and followed the Commander out of the room.

On their way to the Command Center, an idea came to Bridge.

"Hey guys, I have a theory." The Green Ranger spoke up.

Syd turned to where Z stood besides her. "_This_ should be interesting."

Bridge gave her a smirk. "Well, what if Grumm has left Earth?" He paused. "I mean, Grumm leaves, but that means Broodwing is still here. He has Excavious, and, for arguments sake, Excavious has Doomtron," Bridge thought for a moment. "But getting parts for Doomtron would need money, and if Excavious gets money from Broodwing, who will Broodwing get his money from if Grumm has left Earth?"

"Bridge," Sky spoke up. But the Green Ranger continued his ramble.

"So if Grumm leaves, then Broodwing wouldn't have any money. So if Broodwing doesn't have Grumm to get money from because Grumm left Earth, Broodwing will have to rob a bank…"

Cruger turned his head around. "Bridge…" he said louder than Sky. Again, Bridge kept on going.

"So if Broodwing tries to rob a bank, we'll capture him, then Excavious because he needs Broodwing to have money to buy parts for Doomtron." Bridge jumped with joy. "So if Excavious comes looking for Broodwing after we capture him we'll-"

"Bridge!" they all shouted at him, causing the Green Ranger to stop in his place and blush.

"Sorry," he chuckled. Z merely laughed and ruffled his hair.

Sky found himself laughing as well, and his eyes met Syd's. But she merely turned her head away from him. They hadn't spoken in days and after their argument a few days back, Syd refused to even look at her boyfriend. Sky sighed and began to walk towards her, and before Syd could enter Command, he took her aside.

"Syd, wait," he said. "Please."

Syd grabbed his hand and threw it off of her shoulder. "What do you want, Sky?" she growled. "The last time we talked you treated me like dirt!"

"Syd, please," Sky sighed as she fingered the ring in his pocket. "Please, just… let me explain why." He waited for a response from her, and he wasn't even sure of one would come.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Jen?"

Jen sighed, and then reluctantly nodded. "Yes, I…" she bit her lip and turned to face the gray mutant. "I have some questions for you, Steelix."

The mutant nodded as he stepped forward and stood besides her at the balcony. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

It was not or never. "Do you remember escaping cryogenic detainment back in 2001? Back when Ransik was here?"

He blinked. "No, Jen. The last think I remember clearly was after we captured Conwing back in 2998, and I was injured. According to Captain Logan I was hurt so bad that I slipped into coma leaving you and Lieutenant," He paused to correct himself. "Major Drake alone for years. Only months ago did I awake and was briefed on the situation, and Admiral Watson sent me back in time after a few weeks of rehab and therapy. Why do you ask?"

She turned to him and eyed him for a few seconds, unsure of what to think. "The way I remember it, you sold the secrets to Ransik, you tried to destroy me in 2001. You came back in the year 2025 with Conwing to try and destroy SPD and my Rangers. You put me under a spell with Phantom56, the chemical you stole from SPD."

Steelix bowed his head. "If I did all this, when why is it that I do not remember this?"

"I assume Time Force re-wrote your memory after Memory Adaptation."

"Is there more, Jen?"

"Yes, but, I don't know if you want to hear it. It… gets darker." Jen looked back to Steelix who nodded. "After, or during I should say, when I was under the spell, you had ordered for the demise of Rangers, and I was the guinea pig for the assignment. Stuck in the middle of all this was Wes," Jen played with her thumbs as her voice dropped. "My fiancé. He was always so overprotective and all, but his heart was pure gold. But that day, he didn't deserve all the pain he went through, none of it."

"What happened to him?"

Jen glanced down at the chain that was around her neck, and resting on her chest was a diamond ring that she took into her palm. "Somehow, like the first time I was placed under that spell, Wes got me out of it. I never got to thank him, never got to say how much I loved him, and was sorry for all the pain I caused him." Jen looked back at Steelix. "The Steelix I remember, he somehow had a vest full of C4 attached to his chest. Once Wes broke me from the spell, you pulled the cord and everything went silent as the vest exploded, taking you, Wes, the Ranges and myself. They all survived, as you van see. All except Wes."

Steelix winced at the sound of her voice cracking. "What are you saying, that I killed Commander Collins?" Jen nodded silently. "Jen," he said amazed. "That's preposterous!"

Immediately, her head shot up and her voice changed. "What?"

"Like I said, I could have in no way killed Commander Collins. I just saw him-"

"Jennifer," she turned around to see Alex standing in the doorway with a file in his hand.

'_Always interrupting at the wrong time,'_ Jen though. "What is it, Alex?"

"When you are through with your conversation, if you could please join me at in my office, I have some things that I think you should see. Thank you." He said and left abruptly.

There was silence for a few moments, and Steelix broke it with a chuckle. "Well, he hasn't changed much, has he?"

Jen immediately laughed and nodded in agreement. "No, he hasn't."

Steelix looked at her and smiled. "That's something I haven't seen on your face in a while," Steelix lifted his finger up to her chin and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, Jen. Everything'll turn out fine, trust me."

The Pink Ranger smiled again and nodded. "Alright. The quicker we get Excavious back into custody, the quicker we get back home."

Steelix returned her smile. "That's what I wanted to hear," he said and drew in a breath, while extending his open hand. "Partners?" he asked her.

Jen started at him for a moment, trying to see past his grin. '_He truly is different.' _She extended her hand and shook his. "Partners." Her handshake confirmed it.

Steelix grinned and hugged her for a few seconds and was happy to see Jen returned it and he released her, knowing that their friendship was renewed. '_Just like when we were younger, she always shined.'_

"I must be off. Alex gets annoyed if you keep him waiting for too long," Jen said and turned on her heel, but paused. "I know one thing is for sure, Steelix."

"Oh?" the mutant asked. "What would that be?"

Jen's eyes trailed off towards the horizon and back to the spot where he stood. "We're one step closer to finally capturing Excavious."

With that, she was off, leaving Steelix alone on the balcony. He sighed. "The things I get myself into." He too looked off towards the horizon. "Only of you could see her, Commander. She's stronger than she was before you left."

"_I expect a full report, Steelix." _Came a voice over his comm..

"Yes, Sir. I'll report in now."

"_Good, I expect everything went well with Captain Scotts?" _

"Yes, Sir. We have her back with us."

"_Excellent. Report back to HQ, I think it's about time we let the Rangers know exactly what we've been up to these past few weeks." _

"Received, I'm on my way, Commander." Steelix closed the link and left. Once out of SPD Headquarters he made his way to a car and began to drive out of the city. There was an old rusted sigh that he passed, and four words faintly were written on them.

_Welcome to Silver Hills_

* * *

"Well, I'm still waiting for an explanation, Sky," Syd huffed at the Blue Ranger. "I have a meeting to attend."

Sky's fists curled into a ball inside his pockets. "Just… wait. Syd, you know I'm not that good at…" his frustration took over, and he paused. With his train of thought gone, Sky found trouble finding the right word.

"Apologizing?" she suggested and Sky nodded. "Now seems the right time to do it, eh?"

He sighed. "Yes, I think it is." He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Syd," he said and felt his muscles relax. "Look, when I yelled at you, I didn't mean to. I've had a lot on my mind, lately."

"Oh?" she responded sarcastically. "Like what, for instance?"

Sky turned around and took a few steps back. "Millions of things…" he sighed and fingered the ring in it's velvet case. "This mission, my mom being back, Doomtron, Grumm, Excavious, my father being…" he stopped. "Other things. Just think of all that we've been through, Syd. After having my father being killed almost a year ago, I've been all sorts of crazy. But most of all," he said and stepped towards her again, but again, he shoved the ring back in his pocket. "I've been worried about you."

"You don't seem to show it, Sky." She muttered. "Not recently, anyhow."

"Listen, Syd," he said and took her hand. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. Once all this is done and over with, we'll go away, away from here, wherever you want."

Syd eyed him. "What's the catch?" Sky smiled as she jumped. "I knew there was a catch!"

"Come on, Ken and Barbie, let's go! We have work to do!" Jack called from inside the room. Sky rolled his eyes and turned back to Syd.

"I just need you to stick with me for these next few days, that's all." Sky's voice dropped. "Help me get through it, without doing anything dumb."

Syd smiled at him. "I do that good, don't I?" Sky nodded as he hugged her, happy to have this little tiff over and done with. With a triumphant step, they stepped forward into the Command Center and joined the rest of the Rangers.

Without warning, the building let out a violent shake, which threw all the Rangers off balance and crashing into one another.

"That wasn't normal," Z said as she helped Jack up. No sooner did they stand up, the room was painted with a red light, and alarms began blaring.

"_Emergency! Emergency!" _

* * *

"What the hell could he want now?" Jen asked herself, as she knocked on the door that lead to Alex's makeshift office. "Alex, it's me, Jen."

"Come in," his voice came from behind the door. Jen sighed as she opened the door and walked in to see Alex sitting down at his desk while typing away at his computer furiously.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she closed the door.

Alex sighed as he stood up with a file in hand. "Something's wrong, Jen." He handed it to her and encouraged her to open it. "It's… about your heart."

Jen felt all the color run from her face. "My… heart…" She muttered and opened it, her eyes glided over the lines as she read.

_Captain Scotts- _

_It has come to our attention that the medication that you have been on for the past four weeks for your heart condition has become null and void, and we encourage that you stop taking the medication as soon as possible. _

_We received a blood sample from your doctors in your current location. After testing the blood, it was discovered that your heart condition…_

"No longer exists?" Jen said as she looked at Alex, stupefied. "Define to me how that is wrong, Alex." She demanded.

"Everything about the whole instance is wrong, Jen." He said and walked towards the window. "Think about it. Your heart has been bad since you were given that Phantom56 stuff almost a year ago. Five months ago they were talking about you needing a heart transplant. How could your condition suddenly just… disappear?" Alex sighed as he handed her the file. "This is all your medical records that I had sent from TF Headquarters." He watched as Jen went through it. "There is nothing in there about a heart condition, yet we have records that you were indeed diagnosed with a heart problem and was put on recorded prescriptions."

Jen too was confused. "You're right, Alex." She said as she read through the prescriptions, but there was no logic for it. Something clicked in Jen's mind. "It would explain why I have felt fine."

"There's only one possible explanation for this," Alex sighed as Jen turned to him, and she knew the answer as well.

"The timeline's shifted," Jen said. "It has to be that. Would the rift wave all those months have anything to do with it?"

"I think that's what started this whole mess, actually. Something happened in time that shouldn't have. We still have people trying to find it. Whatever happened that caused that wave has either balanced itself out, or…" Alex trailed off.

Jen looked up from the file again. "Or what?"

Suddenly the floor beneath them shook violently, tossing Jen into Alex as they both fell to the floor. "What was that?" Alex said as the room was painted in red lights and alarms started blaring.

"_Emergency! Emergency! All Rangers report to Central Command!" _

"This can't be good," Jen muttered as she ran out of the room with Alex at her heels.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucas demanded as Jen and Alex came careening into Central Command.

Katie grunted as she helped Trip up. "That was no normal quake!"

"Captain, we have a serious problem!" Kat announced to Jen as she ran into the room and almost fell as the floor shook violently again.

"What is it, Kat?" the Commander asked.

Kat sat down at a computer as the Rangers crowded around her. "We have reports of mutants downtown," she said and pulled up the screen.

"It could be Excavious," Trip said.

Jack stepped forward. "I agree. It's time we brought down these goons once and for all."

"Let's go, guys. It's now or never!" Katie spoke up as they ran out of the room.

All but Alex. He stood there and watched as they ran out. "Be careful, Rangers." He muttered. "Dr. Manx," he said. "Pull up the fight and monitor it." Alex turned his back and retreated to his office. "I have a phone call to make."

* * *

Within minutes, the Rangers came up to the area where there were reports of robots terrorizing downtown. Once the Time Force Rangers dismounted their cycles and the SPD Rangers climbed out of the Jeep, they began to circle around.

"Keep you heads up, guys. Excavious could be anywhere." Jen then turned to Katie, Trip and Lucas. "Go to scan mode."

Trip chuckled as he hit a button behind his ear and his glasses formed around his face. "Just like the old days."

Meanwhile, Jack turned to his team. "Alright, guys. Let's span out. Bridge," he turned to the Green Ranger. "Take the East side, Z, the West and Syd, I want you covering South."

"I assume I'm with you?" Sky asked and Jack nodded. "If you spot anything, no matter how small it may be, contact one of us."

Z turned to the others before she left. "Be safe, guys."

Behind them, Jen had finished giving her orders. "You guys know your assignments, fall out and be safe."

With a nod, the Rangers turned and left, in hopes of finally capturing Excavious, one and for all.

* * *

The room, like always, was dark. The only source of light came from the holoscreen. Alex removed his glasses and sat down at the computer and began to type in a series of coordinates and a message, and then he clicked send. Minutes later, a man's face appeared in the screen.

"_I read you, Alex. Go ahead." _

"Good to see. Is Steelix with you?"

The man nodded. "_Yes, he is. He told me everything." _

"Good, but I'm afraid to say, that we'll need you to come here sooner then expected. Excavious has… reanimated Doomtron, and the Rangers are out looking for them now."

"_Received. Have you told the others yet?" _

Alex shook his head. "No, I haven't."

The man sighed. "_I hope it's not too much of a shock." _

Alex mirrored his reaction and sighed as well. "Yea, me too. Until tomorrow, I must leave. I'll keep you updated if anything changed."

"_Good, we'll leave tomorrow morning." _

"Alright, Drake signing off." Alex said and cut the connection. He sighed as he put his head into his hands.

Tomorrow would be the day the truth was discovered, and there would be no more secrets. But for Alex, tomorrow couldn't come slower.

* * *

"Jack, report in," Jen said into her comm.

"_Cadet Landers reporting. No sign of Excavious or Doomtron, Captain." _

Jen let out a frustrated sigh. "Received, continue."

Hours passed without signs of Excavious, Broodwing or Doomtron. At about five o'clock, the Rangers grouped again in Butler Square to converse.

"We haven't seen any sign of them, Jen." Lucas spoke up. "Not a single sign."

Jen sat down on the ground and sighed. "Alright. Here's what we'll do. We'll search for another hour then-"

Suddenly the ground shook sending the Rangers flying into one another. Each grumbled as they stood up in a slight pain, but were soon covered with lasers.

"Greetings, Rangers!" Broodwing cheered. "I hope we haven't woken you up from your nap."

Sky stood up alongside his Rangers. "On the contrary, we were just about to come and find you."

"Brave boy," the bat muttered. "Anyway, I would like to introduce you all to a friend of mine."

A flash surrounded them as each Ranger felt the wind being knocked out of them. "How's that for a hello?" Excavious laughed. "We have been hard at work to revive a friend if yours, Rangers." He pressed a button on the controls and the ground shook again.

From a crack in the streets, a large bourbon colored robot emerged, and spanned about fifty feet in the air. It's red eyes and pointed claws were something all too familiar to the Time Force Rangers.

The Time Force Rangers looked from one to another, shock and fear clouded their faces. It was something they hadn't seen in almost twenty years, and brought back memories they had tried to forget.

The robot let out a shower of lasers at them again as they all crowed into an alleyway, bruised and battered.

"What is that thing?" Z panted.

Lucas grunted again as more lasers were fired and flew down on them. Only one word escaped his mouth as the rest of the Rangers looked to him.

"Doomtron…"

_chapter 12 coming up soon!_


	12. The Awakening: Rain

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Hey all! Sorry for the serious lack in posting, but I've been extremely busy for the past few weeks, and school's out soon. That means more posting! This one's starting to come to a close, with the final battle only a few chapters away!

Anyway, chapter 12 of the story is up! That long awaited question shall soon be answered!

Enjoy and please review!

**The Awakening: Rain**

"Oh, no," Lucas muttered as he stood up. "Doomtron."

"_That's_ Doomtron?" Z stated blandly. "He doesn't look so tough."

Z's question was answered as Doomtron let out a shower of lasers upon them, knocking the Rangers down. Katie grunted as she rose herself up on one elbow and looked at her fellow Yellow Ranger. "You think he's tough now?"

From up on Doomtron's shoulder, Excavious laughed. "He's just getting started! This is the end for you, Rangers!" He laughed continuously as two large panels on the robot's shoulders opened.

Jen's eyes opened wide as she saw the turbines placed on the robot begin to power up, and a white glow began to form at the tips of the weapon. "Oh shit," she muttered to herself and jumped up. "Run!" she yelled. With that, the Rangers all stood up and followed her.

More lasers were fired upon then as the Rangers began a run for their lives. Still perched on Doomtron's shoulder, Excavious continued his sinister laugh as he heard the turbines charge up to full power. At the sound of this, they continued running, praying to escape the blast.

Suddenly the shower of lasers stopped, but their escape was short-lived, for the turbines fired, sending a large white laser bomb flying in their direction. Sky's heart dropped as he saw this. Realizing they couldn't run anymore, he grabbed Syd and jumped into a ditch, and saw his fellow Rangers do the same.

"Take cover!" he yelled as they separated.

But his warning came too late for some of them. The blast hit the ground about fifty yards from their hiding spot, and sent out a circular firewall that encased everything in a three-hundred foot radius in flames, the Rangers included.

Sky held Syd as close as he could, and felt the flames overtake him and large piles of concrete and road went flying overhead. He heard the explosions of near-by cars and the collapse of buildings. Suddenly there was silence around them, with Sky knowing what came next.

From deep inside the source of the blast, the core exploded, sending a wall of flames into everything. Glass exploded, buildings fell and cars were sent flying everywhere. Everything that stood around Sky suddenly burst into flames. Glass, metal and concrete went flying in all directions, and fell to where the Rangers all lay.

'_So this is how it ends,'_ Sky thought as he felt himself pass out, his hand still held tightly onto Syd's and he gave himself into the darkness.

* * *

A few yards outside the blast zone, numerous vehicles all pulled up to the large darkened space that resides in the center of the city. Ambulances piled with Paramedics all emptied and began to set up a staging area, while men and women in black uniforms piled out of the cars and formed a neat line. 

"Search the area!" a man wearing a red beret commanded. The group spanned out in hopes of finding survivors. Numerous bodies lay in streets and over cars. Some were breathing, and some not at all. A small tear came to his face as he felt the pulse on a young boy, who he guessed was about ten. The one thing that came to his mind was a similar even about a year ago that led to the death of a man who was like his brother. Finally pulling his fingers away from the boy's neck, he closed his lifeless eyes and began to move on. "They never saw it coming," he muttered.

"Commander Myers!" someone shouted behind him. Eric recognized the voice and turned around, and his eyes lowered to the dark haired man that walked up behind him. His cool expression drove Eric crazy. "Eric, have you seen the Rangers?"

Eric began to profile Alex's clean uniform as SPD units pulled up. "No, I was going to look for them myself," the Quantum Ranger glared at Alex. "If you'll excuse me."

Alex grunted. "Why the attitude, Myers?" he called out. "We're both on the same side!" Eric had always given Alex the cold shoulder, ever since Wes died, and he didn't know why. When Eric didn't answer him and kept walking, Alex's short temper almost got the best of him. "Stand fast, Commander," he said coolly. Eric continued to walk away, annoying Alex even more. He raised his voice to Eric one last time. "Stand fast, Commander! That is an order!"

Eric stopped, his back still turned to Alex. He clenched his fist into a tight ball until his knuckles turned white. Alex had now hit a nerve, one that Eric had never taken lightly. He took orders from no one.

He turned around and began walking towards where Alex stood. He watched Alex grin in triumph, but Eric was determined to wipe that happy grin from the Major's face.

"Now," Alex rose his eyes to meet Eric's. "I think the next move from here should b-" He was suddenly silenced as Eric smashed his face with his fist.

"I am sick and tired of your would-be, know it all attitude!" Eric screamed. All the stress and pain that he kept hidden for the last year finally caught up with him. Eric threw his hands up as he took out all his rage on Alex. "You waltz around here like nothing's changed, like everything's the same as it was! Happy-go-lucky every fucking day! How is it that you don't have any sympathy for Jen or Sky?"

"I never said that I-" Alex began, but was stopped by Eric again.

"Exactly! You don't say anything but sit in your office and work! Where were you just now? I don't see any blood on that clean uniform of yours, _Major,_" he spat. "If you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do."

With that, Eric left. "Eric, wait," he said. But Eric continued walking, ignoring Alex. "Then you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

From across the city, fires burned on top of large piles of concrete. Cars all lay overturned and blackened to charcoal. Buildings lay silent and abandoned, and some slowly collapsed, sending dust flying. 

Wind blew through the cracks and went a whistling screech as the dust settled down over the area. Nothing moved as the fires whipped around, jumping from spot to spot.

Eric and his team slowly made their way through the destroyed area. "We were too late," he muttered and bowed his head. From underneath the rubble, he could see the outline of nine silent bodies. Cuts and bruises covered every inch of exposed skin. A mop of dirty blonde hair stuck out from one pile, and made Eric's heart stop. "Oh no," he said and made his way over to where the body lay. He removed a few pieces of rock and saw who the person was.

The Quantum Ranger instantly dropped to his knees and tears started to fall from his eyes. "Sky," he said and carefully moved Sky's face towards him. "No, no, no," he said. "You can't be…" he suddenly stood up and threw a large rock at a near-by wall. "I promised Wes I'd look after you," he yelled. "I promised!" Eric dropped to his knees again and lowered his voice. "First him, now you. God, Wes," Eric said and looked up towards the heavens. "Why did you have to leave now?" He sighed. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You… didn't do anything wrong, Eric."

From behind him, he saw Jen slowly walk, rather limp, over to where he sat. He immediately noticed a large gash in her forehead and a line of blood trailing from it. "You would have done the same thing Wes would have done."

"She's right," Eric looked down to where Sky lay, as he blinked and coughed. He sat up and brushed the small rocks away from him.

"Eric, help the others. I'll get Sky," Jen said. Eric nodded as he commanded his unit. Jen knelt down to where Sky tried to stand up, but urged him to sit back down. "You okay?"

The Blue Ranger nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

A body moved from besides him. "Sky?"

He rolled over and gave Syd a hand. "Syd, you're alright." He said and pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, happy he was okay."

"We all are." Jen turned around and smiled to see Jack standing behind her. Z and Bridge assisted each other to the group as Trip, Katie and Lucas also walked over.

"Rangers!" Cruger called as he hopped over piles of rubble and made his way over. "Is everyone alright?"

Trip nodded. "Yes, I think we are."

"Good," Cruger agreed. "Let's get you all back home and washed up."

"But what about Excavious and Doomtron?" Bridge asked. "Won't they be back?"

Cruger nodded. "They will, but not tonight." Cruger turned to Jack. "Your shot back at Doomtron gave him some heavy damage, Jack. That was a powerful hit you put out."

The Red Ranger looked back at Cruger, confused. "Sir, I did no such thing. I was running for cover with the rest of them."

Cruger cocked his head. "Then who-"

"That's not important, Commander," Alex said as he stepped over some molten metal. "What is important, is that they all get back to the infirmary and rest up. Tomorrow we have a big day."

Eric helped the Rangers up as he gave Alex a glare and went over to the others. Alex watched as Jen gave Sky a hand up and then helped Syd. Once they were up, he walked over to her and placed his arm around her waist, and an arm over her shoulder.

"Someone's got to help you, you know," he said softly. Jen smiled at him and chuckled.

"Glad to know you found someone to fit that position."

Alex chuckled as they walked over to where an ambulance sat ready. After assisting her to the stretcher, Alex climbed in the back seat and rode with her back to headquarters.

* * *

The clock in his office slowly blinked 10:00PM as Eric rubbed his eyes and looked away from the computer. For the past few nights he had been up late doing paperwork. But the events of the afternoon left him unable to concentrate, and his fight with Alex left him to room to concentrate. 

What had come over him like that? He didn't know. Maybe it was all the stress for the past year he had accumulated had finally taken a toll on him. In a way, he was sorry he hit the Major, but in another way thought Alex deserved it.

Footsteps were heard outside of his office, and a knock came to his door. "Eric, open up. It's me."

Alex… he was the last person on earth Eric wanted to see. He stood up and grabbed his coffee cup and headed up towards where a fresh pot of coffee had started to brew. "Come in, Alex."

The door opened slowly as Alex walked in, a large bruise had formed over his cheek. Eric looked at him and silently cursed. "Look, Alex, I'm sorry ab-"

"Stop," Alex said. "Let's just forget that ever happened. But, like I said, I had something to show you. Something that maybe I should have showed you before."

Curious, Eric turned to him. "What is it?" Alex gave no response, but held up a battered envelope addressed to him. He squinted his eyes as he sipped his coffee and opened the envelope to reveal a worn piece of paper, recognizing the handwriting immediately.

His eyes widened as he read the paper, and his cup fell to the ground, shattering instantly.

* * *

Nighttime fell quickly around SPD Headquarters. Spring had come quickly, and the humidity had risen since the afternoon events. The large clock tower boomed midnight as Jen opened her sliding glass door to her apartment that lead to a small balcony. Walking outside in a tank top and shorts, the humidity made her clothes stick uncomfortably to her body. 

A low rumble of thunder was heard in the background as she leaned up against the rock and felt their cool texture against her legs. She bent her head down, stretching out a cramp that had formed in her neck and began to kneed it, hoping to relieve it, but to no avail.

One drop fell and splattered against her cheek. Then another. A third fell onto her shoulder and the cool water ran down her arm. A light shower began to fall around her as the rain came, light at first, becoming slightly harder. Jen let out a quiet sigh as the water washed over her hot body, cooling her down. But it was still hot out, making the Pink Ranger even more uncomfortable.

"Jennifer," a soft voice called from the doorway and walked towards her. Something in his voice caught Jen's ear, something she hadn't heard in a long time. Curiously, she looked over her shoulder to see him standing there.

Even the way he walked was different. "Alex, what-" Immediately her lips were silenced as he pressed his against hers, capturing her in a heart-stopping kiss that made Jen melt. His hand slowly caressed her cheek as she turned around in his arms, as she felt his hands go around her waist, hugging her body close to hers.

Wrapped up in the moment, Jen couldn't find her voice to speak, nor the words to say. All she could do was let his lips caress her neck and his hands roam the familiar curves of her body. Slowly, he pushed her back into the room and closed the door.

Darkness immediately surrounded them as lightning lit up his blue eyes and ruffed up hair. But his lips never left hers as slowly, they fell onto the bed and the air escaped from between the sheets, encasing them in a cloud. A clap of thunder echoed through the city as Jen felt his hands on her body, holding her ever so gently. She let out a muffled moan as he slowly lifted her we shirt from her body, sending a chill down Jen's back.

Her hands found the wet ends of his shirt an peeled the red tank top off, exposing his toned chest as she found his lips again. She wrapped one arm around his neck as he lifted her up to a sitting position and found the clasp of her bra, expertly undoing them and pulling the moistened piece of clothing away from it's wearer and tossing it into the floor.

As the heat increased between their bodies, Jen felt his hands roam towards her lower body, and he slowly ran his fingers over her leg, sending a tingle down Jen's spine as her lust grew, and she felt his grow as well. Her hands fumbled with the zipper of his jeans as he pulled down the remainder of her clothes and assisted her with his.

Another loud rumble of thunder and lightning lit up the room as he pulled a light sheet over their bare bodies. He kissed her again, and Jen arced her body to meet his. Her hands trailed down his chest, and came across a scar that felt all too familiar. It was jagged and smooth, right in the middle of his chest.

There was only one person in the world that had that scar, and she believed him to be-

"Wait," she said from under his lips. For the first time that night, she gazed into his blue eyes, while her hand was still in his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he spoke softly. "Jen, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a-"

"A ghost," she whispered and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god."

He smiled at her and kissed her lovingly again. "I'm back, Jen," he said and pressed his face to her chest as tears began to flow from Jen's eyes and she held him close. He looked up to her again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I told you I'd find you again. This time I promise, I won't ever leave you. I love you, Jen." He said and kissed her again. "I mis-"

He was silenced as Jen placed two fingers over his lips. "I love you, too. But I always said you talked too much." With that, no more words were exchanged as she kissed him with an entirely new meaning. With that, Jen gave him the approving nod as he positioned himself above her and began the everlasting process of loving her like he always had done, with the raging storm being their only witness.

* * *

"You… you're kidding," Eric said as he held the note in hand. "This is a sick joke, isn't it?" 

Alex merely shook his head. "In no way, shape or form. I tried to tell you before."

Eric turned and looked outside to the newly developed storm, shaking his head as he began to read the letter again.

_Eric- _

_These past few months have been difficult, I haven't been able to contact anyone. This is the first word I could send to anyone, and I thought it should be you. Eric, you have all the rights in the world to know this. I'll write soon, but I think you should know…_

_I'm Alive. _

_-Wes _


	13. A Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own it 

I have no words, but now things are starting to wind down. The final battle is nearing slowly and once Grumm is captured, Doomtron destroyed and Excavious gone for good, the Rangers' lives will all take a turn down a road they all didn't expect…

Chapter 13 up! Pleases review! I thank you all in advance for the wonderful reviews, and to those who have stuck with me till the end, which is coming soon! Enjoy!

**A Final Good-bye**

"Your plan worked perfectly, Excavious," Grumm said contently. "I commend you for your work. Doomtron was more powerful than I ever imagined. The Rangers are down, which will give us the upper hand for our next attack."

From in a corner, Broodwing grumbled to himself as Excavious smiled. "Couldn't have done it with out my help."

Excavious bowed humbly. "Thank you, my Emperor. Doomtron was in excellent condition, although he will need some time to regenerate. The first power-ups always drain a lot of energy."

Grumm nodded. "Very well, give our star robot all the time it needs. I want him fully charged for our next battle."

The monster bowed again. "If you'll excuse me, my Lord, I have things that I must attend to." He nodded his head and left the room, headed back down the corridor and into a dark room.

* * *

_Eric-_

_This is the first word I could get out to anyone. _

_I'm alive. _

_-Wes. _

Eric sat silently on his bed, a cup full of cold coffee rested on his beside table, and Wes's note in his hand. For the past two hours, he had sat up, thinking of all the possibilities that Wes could be alive. But his mind was plagued with the reasons that he couldn't.

Part of him didn't want to believe it. How could he believe it He remembered seeing Wes fall, he remembered seeing Wes's cold body lying on the table. Wes's cries of pain in his last hour echoed through Eric's mind. But most of all, he remembered Wes's burial all those months ago. How could he be alive?

Yet… a part of him was rejoicing at Wes's letter. If Wes was indeed alive, then maybe now they stood a shot at finally taking down Doomtron and Grumm. If Wes was alive, then he could see Sky happy again. Not to mention Jen was probably going to go crazy at this.

Eric chuckled to himself, knowing exactly where Wes was last night -rather- at he was doing. But the thought of Wes and Jen brought back a memory that Eric himself shared, all those years ago when Wes was still alive.

_"Eric!" she laughed as they fell together onto the beach, a cold wave of water splashed over them._

"_What? I like you when you're wet." Eric chuckled. But she merely slapped him playfully across the shoulder as another wave crashed over them, soaking their bathing suits even more. Eric smiled to himself as he kissed her salty lips, compliments of the water. _

"_I love you, Eric," she muttered. _

"_I love you, too." He replied. "You have no idea how happy I've been these past few years." _

_With the mood around them lighter, he kissed her again as the waves washed over them, and wondered how this moment could be any better. _

"Those were the days," he muttered and reached for his cell phone. Opening it and scanning through the phonebook, he came across her number. Suddenly his mind lingered off to her again. Over the last few years, after they broke up, the two had slowly grown apart. She moved to a different town, he became more involved with the Silver Guardians. But his heart he knew would always belong to her.

What had happened to her? Did she marry another guy? Eric didn't know, but he was curious. He doubted she changed her number over the years. As his thumb lingered over the send button, he hesitated. What if she didn't remember him? In a split decision, he pressed it and placed the speaker up to his ear. The phone rang once, twice, three times. He was just about to hang up when her voice came over the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Suddenly Eric shut his phone and threw it onto the mattress. A loud shriek came from his alarm clock besides him as it beeped 6:00am. Eric slammed the snooze button as he pulled his feet over the side of the bed and sighed. For the past few hours he dozed in and out of sleep. His thoughts about Wes's letter still hung in his mind. It was indeed his handwriting that he was sure of. But a part of Eric wanted to believe that his best friend and brother was alive.

Slowly he made his way into the bathroom and took a cold shower that woke him up instantly- not like he wasn't awake enough. After getting out, drying and dressing Eric grabbed the keys to his SUV and headed outward. Instead of making the normal left hand turn out of his driveway, he made a right and took the road that lead to Newtech City and SPD Headquarters.

If what Alex said was true and Wes was alive, Eric wanted to see him for himself. As he drove to Newtech, his mind raced with a million questions to ask, but there was one question he couldn't think of. Where to begin…

* * *

Slowly the sun rose over Newtech as sunbeams hopped from building to building, awakening the habitants that were inside to another morning. The rain from the previous night left small droplets of water on Jen's sliding glass door and sent a rainbow of different colors into her room. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as the sunbeams crept on where she slept. Groaning she rolled over and opened her eyes to see the bed was empty next to her. Confused, she sat up and pulled a sheet over her upper body. She glanced around the room as the sound of a sink running ended and the door opened.

Jen smiled at the sight of him. His blonde hair, now somewhat gray, bobbed on the side of his head. She watched as he smiled and walked over to the end of the bed and crawled up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her hand in his; her soft fingers fell upon his.

"Hi," Wes whispered.

Jen grinned. "Hi yourself," she chuckled back. Freeing her hand from his, she ran her fingers through his hair and gazed into his shining blue eyes, those eyes she knew from all those years ago. She cocked her head to one side as he raised his head into one elbow and took her hand again. "If I could only find the right words to say," she said. "But I can't think of any words at the moment." A tear shined in her eye as she sighed. "How did you survive Steelix's attack?"

Wes sighed. "I-I don't really remember. But I felt myself slipping away, slowly. And, I saw a light. A voice called to me and told me to come, but," he stopped. "I heard your voice calling me. I saw you and Sky, holding each other and crying. And at that moment, I felt myself falling backward. The next thing I knew, I was lying on a hospital bed and a tube was down my throat, and I could breathe again. A bunch of doctors were crowding around me, and had the most flabbergasted look on their faces."

He chuckled as he continued. "A few days later I had awaken again to find myself in a dark room. A doctor came in, told me I was lucky to be alive. I asked how I got here. He didn't know."

A sudden thought came to Jen. "I wonder," she muttered.

"Wondered what?" Wes asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, just a theory."

Wes grinned and nudged her shoulder. "Come on, tell me. You know how much I enjoy your lectures."

With a glare, she rolled her eyes and turned on her side to face him. "It's just… a few days after you," she paused. "You know, Alex said he had to leave for a few days. He didn't say anything about where he was going, just said to prepare for anything. About two days later he returned and acted like nothing happened. Then it happened; A few weeks later, a Rift wave came through the warp gate, and almost destroyed Time Force. Trip neutralized it, and according to him the only reason a wave of like that occurs is when a major change in the time line is made."

"And you think Alex went back in time and save me, which is what caused the wave in your time?" He said as Jen nodded. "It's possible. But as of now," he said and kissed her nose. "I'm here, and like I told you, I'm not ever leaving you again."

Jen smiled. "I'd like that." Wes kissed her again and rested his head on her shoulder and planted a small kiss on her neck.

A soft ring came from besides her as the phone rang. Jen groaned, "Can't they leave me alone for one moment?" She reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She giggled as Wes playfully nibbled on her ear.

_"Jen, It's Sky."_

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" she said and jumped as Wes ran his fingers lightly over her stomach, causing Jen to laugh.

_"Trust me, something's definitely up. Get this. When I went to visit Dad's grave, it wasn't there."_

Confused, she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her body. "What do you mean it wasn't there?"

_"Just what I meant. I always go there to visit him, and the grave wasn't there. It's like it… disappeared."_

She looked at Wes, who apparently had heard that part to. She bit her lip and sighed. "There's a reason for that, Sky. Get the others and meet me in command in an hour. There's… something you need to know."

_"Like what?"_

"Just meet me there, Sky. Don't ask question, just do." She said.

"_Alright, I will. Bye."_ The line went dead as he hung up.

Jen sighed and hung up as well. "I couldn't tell him now," Wes nodded in agreement. "I better get moving. I said an hour-"

"And you mean an hour." He finished her sentence and released her from his arms.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, you had to learn that the hard way," she grinned and reached for her shirt and sweatpants. After pulling them on she got out of the bed and headed off towards the shower, leaving Wes alone.

He smiled to himself and left the bedroom and headed back towards the kitchen, and prepared himself to face his biggest challenge yet. Explaining all this to Sky was going to be the hardest part. Eric, too.

* * *

"Jen, what was so important?" Lucas asked as they all settled down in Command, and Jen stood anxiously by the door. 

"Yes, I mean, when Sky contacted us he sounded it was urgent." Z added.

Jen nodded. "It was." With a heavy sigh, she looked to Cruger, who nodded with the go ahead. "Rangers, now is the time to finally step it up a bit. We have almost captured Grumm, and Doomtron will not be hard to take down once your weapons have had an upgrade, and our combined powers, I believe, will be enough to take down Doomtron, Excavious and Grumm for good."

* * *

Eric pulled into the parking lot of SPD with a curious look on his face. A man on a blue motorcycle had been in front of him the entire time, but the bike looked vaguely familiar to the Quantum Ranger. The man in front of him too had the same body characteristics as Wes did. And even the same hair color… 

Eric sat up straighter in his seat as the followed the man into a spot a few yards away from him. The bike, this man, they looked all too familiar. Once his helmet was removed, Eric's eyes opened wide as his helmet was removed, and all he saw was the back of his head.

But his hair was of the same blonde Eric knew. "Wes?" he muttered and parked. Quickly getting out of his car, Eric jogged behind the man to catch up to him. But by the time he reached the front door, the man had disappeared into SPD. "Where'd you go?" he muttered. At the top of the escalator, he spotted him again.

His heart leapt as he saw the side of his face. "Wes!" he called and ran after the man. In a second he was gone again.

* * *

"I know these past few months have been hard, on all of us. Sky, you especially." Jen said and walked over where Sky sat and knelt down in front of him. "Sky, until last night, I had no idea on how we were going to defeat Grumm, but now, I have a feeling that we can do it." She stood up and looked at each of them. "All of eleven of us." 

"Wait, eleven?" Trip said curious. Jen didn't respond to him as the doors opened as Steelix walked in, a smile on his face. He simply nodded to Jen, who nodded in return. Confused, Sky stood up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Jen walked over to him and held his hand tightly. Immediately, his senses were keen. The doors opened again to reveal another man.

"Oh my god," Katie muttered as each Time Force Ranger stood up in disbelief.

"Impossible," Sky whispered as tears came to his eyes as he looked to Jen. "I don't understand."

"Sky, I felt the same way inside when I first saw him, but I promise you. It's him." Jen said and squeezed his hand.

"She's right, Sky." Wes said and sighed. "I'm back." Sky was unable to speak, but had tears in his eyes.

Sky whipped his eyes and sniffed, thinking that once his vision was cleared the image would disappear. But it never did. Sky's lip trembled as he walked slowly, then hopped into his father's eyes. "Dad," he whispered and hugged his father tightly.

Wes also had tears in his eyes as he hugged his son tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Sky. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Dad." Sky said.

From her spot next to Katie, Jen smiled as she felt Katie's arm around her. "What are you crying about, Jen?" Katie teased as Jen let out a happy sigh and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jen chuckled. "My boys." Was all she could say.

Trip jumped and cheered. "Wes!" he said and ran to the Red Ranger, alongside Katie and Lucas. "Good to have you back, Wes."

Wes hugged the Green Ranger. "Good to be back, Trip."

The doors behind them opened again as Eric came running through them. "Guys, you won't believe what I just-" he stopped as Wes turned around and looked to him with a smile. Eric too was flabbergasted.

"Holy shit," he muttered. "Wes?"

"Hey Eric." He responded and walked over to his old friend.

Eric pulled Wes into his arms into a hug. "I got Alex's note. I didn't believe it at first, but, you're alive. Welcome back, brother." Eric said and a tear also slipped from his eye.

Watching them rejoice over his return, Jen smiled and cocked her head. To see Sky with a smile on his face was all she ever wanted, and having Eric be happy for once made her all too happy. For a brief moment, the world seemed right. Once they all said hello to Wes again, he looked back to Jen as she stood there, her arms at rest position in the small of her back.

She winked at him as he walked back over. "I don't think I said thank you to you yet, Jen."

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me the happiest man alive. Above all, I missed you the most. I don't think I told you that yet. And like I said, I'm never leaving again." He smiled and kissed her, then looked back to where Sky and the Rangers stood. "I suppose now you all would like to know how this happened."

"Indeed." Cruger said as he sat down next to Kat and Boom, who had joined the celebrating group moments ago.

Wes sighed as he sat down next to Jen and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Slowly, he began to tell them about his survival, and his rebirth back into a world he knew as hardly changed.

As Jen listened to his story again, she spotted a figure standing by the door. Once she made eye contact with him, he immediately left. She didn't have to ask who he was. She knew instantly. Excusing herself from the room, she made her way towards the door. Once she stepped through and it closed, she saw his back towards her.

"Alex," she shook her head and walked up to him. "Alex, wait."

He stopped and faced her, but couldn't find the words to say. "I had to, Jennifer. My survival depended on it. I didn't tell you about this mission because-"

Jen silenced him immediately. "I wasn't asking you for an explanation, Alex. All I wanted to do was say thank you." Alex picked his head up as he saw a sparkle in her eyes, one he hadn't seen in months. "It's like the old days."

Curious, he raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Whenever I was lost, or hurt, you were always there to help me. When I was lost, you found me. You gave me back the thing I thought I never could have again. And for that, I thank you."

"I still don't understand." He stated.

Jen smiled and grinned. "You're always running around and saving people. Isn't about time someone saved your life?" she asked. "I love Wes with all my heart, but know this, Alex. A part of me will always belong to you. No matter what." Jen kissed his cheek and hugged him. "You'll make a great husband someday. Just don't wait too long. Thank you. For… everything."

Alex sighed and took her hand in his. "I should be thanking you, Jennifer. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted. Now, I know that you'll be happy and safe. It is now my time to return to the future. Be safe."

She grinned as she nudged him. "I will. After all, I was taught by the best. You and me?"

"Forever, I will always love you." He hugged her again and felt a tear from her eye roll down onto his neck. With her hand in his, he kissed the upper side of her hand. "Good bye, Jennifer."

Without another word, he left. His powerful strides were ones that she remembered from long ago. All the memories they shared were now a part of the past, but a past she would always remember. Moments later she could no longer see him, leaving Jen with a smile on her face as she whispered to herself. "Good bye, Alex."

* * *

The sun began to set slowly over Newtech as Sky stood on the balcony overlooking the city. The brilliant pinks, oranges and reds spanned across the sky as a slight breeze came from the north. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind as he watched the sun set. 

"Sky?" came a soft voice. Sky turned around as she saw Syd standing in the doorway. Her blonde hair was scattered all around her shoulders. She was sporting a pink t-shirt and jeans. "Hey. Z said you were looking for me."

Sky sighed. "Yea, I was." He motioned for her to come over to where he stood.

"Everything okay?" she asked and placed a hand on top of his.

Sky smiled to her. "Yea, everything's fine. I was just thinking. Well, more then thinking. Dad's alive, and I've never seen Jen so happy. And I have a good feeling, deep down in my gut that we'll get Grumm and his gang soon. I was also thinking about the future of SPD, and" he paused and took out a small velvet bag from his pocket. "About our future."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "What?"

He took her hands in his. "For the past few months, you have been by my side through thick and thin. We've fought the toughest battles side by side, and conquered the most difficult tasks. And for months now, I have been searching for the rights words to say to you. I've been trying to find the words to tell you how much I love you." He opened the bag and pulled out a small diamond encrusted ring and gleamed brightly in the sunlight. "And I think now, I have found the right words to tell you how much I love you."

"Oh my god, Sky," Syd said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Sky smiled as he bent down on one knee and took her left hand.

"Sydney Marie Drew," he said and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Sky stood up as Syd jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Yes!" she cried as Sky held her close. "Yes, yes, yes." She muttered. "Oh, Sky."

Sky smiled as he held her close. He dropped his voice to a whisper as he kissed her nose. "Once Grumm is captured, Syd, it'll be you and me."

Syd returned his smile as she gazed into his baby blue eyes. "Forever…"

_Chapter 14 up soon…_


	14. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: still don't own it…

Well, here's what you get from a 4-hour plane ride… chapter 14! This is starting to wind down, with maybe 2-3 chapters left…

Without further adieu, chapter 14! Please review and enjoy!

**Loose Ends**

The past few days had been quiet around Newtech. Grumm had not made a peep within the last few days, not even a hiccup. However the small amount of activity had given the Rangers a chance to relax somewhat. Syd and Sky were able to look for some things for their wedding, starting with the invitations. Jen and Wes spent time devising a plan to stop the villains, and in the middle of that Wes was begging Eric to call up his ex-girlfriend and reconnect. According to Wes, however, Eric was as stubborn and nervous as ever, considering every time he called and kept hanging up.

Trip, Bridge and Kat were busy designing a new weapon for the SPD Rangers to use as well as upgrades to both the Time Force and SPD morphers. Lucas, Katie, Jack and Z were the lucky guinea pigs to test the new equipment, which proved more complicated than expected. But Kat kept saying that this new equipment would be able to give the Rangers an upper hand in the battle against Grumm.

Cruger paced slowly in Command as the thought out loud. "But the one question that remains is how to defeat Excavious and Doomtron. Grumm will not show his face unless those two are destroyed," His statement earned a nod of agreement from Bridge.

"We have enough weapons," Bridge began.

"But not enough power to defeat Doomtron," Kat spoke up, but cursed as a small jet of sparks came flying from one of the panels on the body armor she began making.

As if inspired by the sparks, an idea popped into Katie's head as she practiced aiming with the new weapons. "Hey! What about the Electro booster Trip designed? We left that there for Wes to use before he sent us back to the future."

Wes and Eric both exchanged glances and chuckled lightly, which immediately sent a red flag up in Jen's head. "What did you two do, Wes, Eric," she said and eyed them suspiciously.

Again they exchanged glances while Wes scratched the back of his head. "Umm, remember how the first clock tower burned down by electrical failure?"

"The electrical failure was a cover-up. You see, the clock tower as being invaded by Ransik's cyclobots and we were surrounded by at least a hundred of them and had no way out. Wes set the Electro booster on self destruct and we escaped after it exploded," Eric stated and grinned. He turned to the green haired Time Force Ranger and bit his lip. "Sorry Trip."

Trip shook his head and huffed. "After all the trouble I go through to finally make something that works well, you two go off and destroy it," he said. "Typical." But he smiled at the two Rangers in jest.

"Okay, so the Electro booster is out of the question," stated Lucas.

"How did the Time Force Rangers defeat Doomtron the first time?" Z asked curiously.

"Now, _that_ was no piece of cake, let me tell you," Jen said. "At first, our Megazord couldn't be sent back to the year 2001 because of the time vortexes that opened due to the Trixyrium Crystals."

"What did the Trixyrium Crystals have to do with it?" asked Jack as he took a seat near the computer.

Trip stood up. "Doomtron was controlled by the Pentor Crystal, the crystal was used as an energy star; a small, opaque yellow three-dimensional star. Frax, the robot who created Doomtron, was controlled by the same crystal, which is why they were so powerful."

"As well, the Q-Rex," he stopped as he saw the confused looks come over the SPD Rangers as be began again to talk about the Q-Rex.

"The Quantasaurus Rex, Q-Rex for short, is the most powerful Megazord created by Time Force. It was sent back in time for us to use along with the Quantum Controller box, which held the powers of the Quantum Ranger. Our friend Eric here found the box and became the possessor of both morpher and Megazord." Jen spoke up.

"And we all know what happened after that," added Wes

Eric shot Wes a look that stuck knives through the Red Ranger, making Wes chuckle even harder. "The Q-Rex is a large mechanical dinosaur and Megazord."

Trip nodded in thanks to Eric and Jen as he continued. "The Q-Rex had the Aquate Crystal, an energy diamond, much like the Pentor Crystal."

Curious, Sky spoke up, "Why couldn't they use one or the other?"

Katie looked to the Blue Ranger. "Each machine has its different ways of using energy. Doomtron ran the same way Frax did, after he broke away from Ransik. Time Force manufactured the Q-Rex, don't forget. Two different machines by two different people can use two different types of energy crystal."

"Okay, so let's get this straight," Jack stood up. "Time Force could not use the Megazord because they were stuck in the year 3000, however the Q-Rex was controlled by Commander Myers. So then what caused the vortexes to open up?"

Wes took the lead on Jack's question, "Doomtron and the Q-Rex had different crystals, and as they were battling, the energy radiations were different hence the vortexes opened over the city and destroyed whatever they opened over. Trip was able to adjust the Quantum Defender, and by doing so was able to transform the Aquate Crystal into a Pentor Crystal."

Eric huffed. "Make a long story short, with the Time Force Megazord back with us, and the Q-Rex, we were able to destroy Frax and Doomtron's crystals all in one shot, thereby destroying both robots." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, muttering something to himself.

Steelix immerged from the back room after printing out some research he had completed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're all forgetting one very important detail," he said.

"What?" Kat asked.

Steelix sighed and turned to Jen as he handed her the printouts. "Doomtron is not powered by a Trixyrium Crystal. Excavious found a way to bypass the crystal chamber with another source, so trying to neutralize a crystal is out."

Distraught, Jen turned around and cursed while throwing down the papers onto the table. They had all thought it was possible, to neutralize the idea that Excavious has used a Crystal to power Doomtron like before, but that idea was out.

"Then how are we going to defeat Doomtron?" asked Bridge slowly. He watched as Jen shook her head and walked over to the window and looked out of it. It was a habit she had whenever she needed to think.

"However, Captain," Steelix said after a few moments of silence. "There… is one possible way to defeat them, but it's risky."

"At this point, I'll hear anything," she sighed and turned to face the gray mutant.

"Again, in theory, perhaps we can give the Q-Rex one final battle."

"The Q-Rex was heavily damaged in its last battle and I do not want it dragged into this," Eric spoke quickly and loudly. "Damage like that would take years to repair, even though it can self repair."

"But if that means finally taking down Doomtron once and for all, maybe we should consider the option, Eric," Lucas said.

With all eyes on Eric he looked at the call button on his morpher and grunted. "I'll think about it, but I won't guarantee anything."

Jen smiled to him. A typical answer from the Quantum Ranger. "Good enough," she nodded calmly. "For now, I think we should all get to bed, it's late." With an approving nod from Cruger, the SPD Rangers left, followed by half of the Time Force team.

"Captain, if it's okay with you, I would like to stay up and continue with my research," asked Steelix.

"Fine with me," she said and turned towards Cruger. "Commander?" He also nodded.

Steelix nodded slightly. "Thank you. Good night, Captain."

"You as well, Steelix," Jen returned the greeting and left with Wes by her side as they went back to their room.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Jen threw down the pen into the bed, rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, with read 2:37 am. For the past few hours she had been reviewing the printouts Steelix gave her. She had been trying to come up with a solution, but came up with nothing. 

Beside her, Wes rolled over onto his stomach and squinted as he opened his eyes to the light besides him. "Jen, what are you doing up?" he yawned.

"I can't find a way out of this. Steelix was right," she shook her head and put the papers down next on the nightstand. "The Q-Rex is the only logical way to defeat Doomtron."

"Maybe there is another way. Come on, go back to sleep. We'll discuss it in the morning." Wes reached across and switched off her light. Defeated, she inched herself back beneath the covers and rested her head against the pillows and yawned. She closed her eyes, trying to get back sleep. She soon smiled as she felt Wes's arm wind its way around her waist as he moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. She turned her head towards him as he moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Everything will turn out okay, don't worry." Wes whispered to her. "You worry too much, Jen. Like I said, we'll talk about it in the morning. For now, you need to sleep."

Jen smiled as she nodded. He kissed her again as he closed his eyes and Jen nuzzled closer to him, then fell asleep.

* * *

"This war is _stupid_," Mora whined as she spun around in Grumm's chair, giving the Emperor on even bigger headache. "I don't see why we couldn't _blast_ the bloody planet." 

Grumm growled lowly as he rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve his headache and the girl's whining wasn't helping at all.

"I mean, come on, Grumm. Just one blast and," she sprang off the chair, "BOOM! Blasted into oblivion!"

"Quiet!" he retaliated angrily, making his head pound even more. "One more peep," he said darkly, "Even an eyelash fall, I'll throw you back in the pit for another four months!"

Instantly Mora was silenced as she fell back into the chair and closed her mouth. The past few months she spent in the pit, with nothing but Sally Sunshine, and the clothes on her back.

The door to his chamber opened slowly as Excavious walked in. "My Emperor," he bowed. "Doomtron is fully recharged as awaits your command."

A smile crept across Grumm's face as he turned around to face Excavious. "Excellent," he said and turned to where Broodwing stood in the shadows. "Broodwing," he commanded, "Ready the krybots, Excavious, see that Doomtron is ready, for tomorrow we attach at full power, and destroy SPD once and for all…"

_Chapter 15 coming up soon…_


	15. Unable to Stay Unwilling to Leave

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Grumm has started his decent on the Rangers' demise… can they beat him? What is this new weapon Kat and Trip developed? All will be revealed! This is it, the final battle. Will it be enough to put Grumm in his place? Or have we seen the end of the SPD and Time Force Rangers?

**Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave, part 1**

"My Lord, Doomtron is ready and awaiting your orders." Excavious said and bowed humbly as a sly smile crept across his face.

A red glow illuminated his eyes as Grumm looked down on planet Earth from the bridge. "Excellent. Now is the time to strike SPD, and destroy the Rangers once and for all." He turned away from his view of the planet and looked towards Broodwing's direction. "Broodwing, ready the Krybots. Now, we attack!"

"Yes, my Lord. It will be done." Broodwing said and disappeared from the room.

"Excavious, ready Doomtron! Attack on my signal." Grumm said and turned back to planet Earth. "Today, Cruger, you will fall."

* * *

A small smile crept across his face as he held her close to him, his lips danced slowly over hers. She laughed as his hands ran over her ticklish spots and she squirmed against him and the wall. Her hands went around his shoulders as she felt his muscles beneath his shirt. 

"You know, if the others caught us, they'd find this very funny," she said lightly.

"Or embarrassing on my part." He kissed her again. This was the only golden opportunity they had alone. The others were off at lunch and they decided to stay behind and get some quality time.

"Oh please, Sky," Syd rolled her eyes. "That's all you ever care about."

He grinned. "At the moment, all I care about is this," he whispered and kissed her deeply again. Sky moved his lips down to her neck as he kissed her lower neck, sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. Syd ran her fingers through his thick hair and kissed his cheek.

"Sky, what's wrong? I know when something's wrong." She asked.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and bit his lip. "It's Grumm. I mean, he's always been out of our reach. But for days now, he's been quiet. What I'm worried about is if he attacks, full force. I mean, I-" he hesitated. "I could loose you, Syd. I mean I don't know what I would do without you."

'_Leave it to him to think of this like this,' _she thought as she shook her head. "Hey, Mr. Optimistic, we'll be fine. We're Power Rangers, remember? Together, we can do anything."

Sky smiled. "I know. C'mon. We better be heading back. The others might get some thoughts into their heads, you know?"

Syd laughed as she took her hand in his. "That's all we need."

With a hop in their step, the Blue and Pink Rangers headed back to Command, with nothing but happy thoughts in their minds.

* * *

The wind blew quietly through the old tower. Spider webs flowed freely through the rafters as her eyes scanned the city tops, trying to find a fault, but none came to her findings. 

Voiced echoed through her mind as she glanced at the old dusty couch and the coffee table, and memories of all those years ago began to replay.

"_Hey! Look at this antique camera I found!" Trip exclaimed excitedly as he held a Polaroid camera in his hand. _

_Wes laughed as he walked over to the Green Ranger. "Trip, that is not an antique," he chuckled. "Here, watch." _

_Katie grabbed the camera out of Wes's hand and smiled. "Oh! Take a picture of me!" _

_Laughter echoed through the room as Wes nonchalantly walked over to where Jen sat the computer and kissed her cheek ever so lightly, and earned a smile from the Pink Ranger. _

The sun began to set slowly over the horizon as she sat there, admiring the city. Ever since the mission back here, she had always found a fond liking for the city of Silver Hills, a place that always held a spot in her heart. She grew up in this city, and found herself in it. She fell in love here.

Jen's lip curled into a small grin as she glanced around the stone window she sat in, as another fond memory flooded her mind.

"_I know I'm not Alex," his voice came from behind her. She turned her head to see Wes smiling at her. He reached his hand out to hers and give her a lift back inside. _

"_But I don't want you to be like him," she said slowly and hopped down to meet him face-to-face. "In fact," she said and bit her lip, finally admitting it. "I-I like you just the way you are." _

_His eyes lit up. "You do?" he asked amazed. Jen nodded. _

"_Yea, I do." He shouted happily and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. Jen relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes, finally feeling safer than she felt in weeks. _

"I figured I'd find you here," said his voice. The Pink Ranger turned her head to see Wes standing by the stairs. "Never fails." He smiled.

Jen shrugged and turned her eyes back towards the city and sighed heavily, which set off an alarm in Wes's head. Something was on her mind. "Jen, what's wrong?" He asked and walked over to where she sat.

"My mission's almost over, Wes," she spoke softly. "We both know what that means. I'll have to return to the future, again." Jen turned to him and threw her legs back over the side. "The first time leaving, I could deal with. Hell, I didn't even expect to be coming back here, until those damn Mutorgs escaped. The second time, I knew how to approach it." She paused. "The third time I left here, I thought I had lost you, Wes." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "But you're here," she touched his face gently. "I don't know if I could leave you again. I don't think I can do it again, Wes. I don't want to."

"I know. I felt the same way. We'll find a way, I promise." Wes said. But Jen shook her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Wes. We both know that can't happen." Jen said. He looked down to the ground with no response. "It's not fair. When people fall in love, they expect to have kids and grow old together."

"I guess time is the one thing we can't control." He said. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Wes held her close as she rested her head on her shoulder.

The sun began to set over Silver Hills as the two Time Force Rangers stood in the Clocktower overlooking the city and talking quietly.

From down below, a gray figure stood on the stairs. His mind flooded with curiosity as he listened to their conversation. He bit his tongue lightly as he too tried to think of a solution to their situation, but none came to mind.

He would hate to see Jen go through this again. The pain for her would be all too much this time, and he knew she would never be able to go through with it again, no matter how strong-willed she was. There must have been a solution, and he was determined to find it.

* * *

Night settled quickly over Newtech City as the light cloud cover began to slowly dissipate. Moonlight flooded the halls of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, illuminating the many portraits of past Commanders that lay silently on the wall. 

The Rec Room was too filled with moonlight. Two figures lay curled together on the couch, a few wedding magazines rested on the floor and the table besides them. Sky and Syd had been up the past few hours looking over things they wanted for their wedding day. Brides' maids' gowns, table setting, flower arrangements, the whole routine. But they had grown tired of looking through magazines and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Down the hall, Z, Bridge and Jack also slept soundly. Z's headphones had quickly put her to sleep while Bridge and Jack fell asleep as normal, and snores filled the room.

Across from them, Lucas and Trip were also soundly asleep, as well as Katie in the adjoining room. More light filled their rooms as they tossed around in the sheets, and pleasant dreams filled their minds. Eric, too, was sleeping in the living room. The couch was his favorite place to sleep nowadays.

Without warning, the entire building shook, sending the Rangers flying out of their beds and their rooms painted in a dark red light.

"What the hell's going on?" shouted Eric as the stood up and was thrown against Trip and Lucas who had come scrambling out of their room as the building rocked. Katie tripped against the lamp cord and landed on the three men.

The building gave another shrieking lurch and sent the four Rangers flying against the door. By this time, sirens and alarms were blaring in the hallways. As soon as the floor stopped shaking they all walked out into the hall, all still in their pajamas. Bridge and Jack immerged as well as Z. Bridge had a small gash on his forehead as a result from the corner of his desk.

"What shook the building?" Jack shouted over the alarms.

Sky and Syd were seen running down the hall in their pajamas as well. "Any idea as to what's going-" the Blue Ranger was silenced as the building rocked again, sending all nine rangers flying into one another.

"_Attention all personnel! This is an emergency! All personnel report to Emergency Stations at once! Power Rangers report to Command!" _came Kat's voice over the PA system.

"Let's get moving, then," Jack said as the Rangers followed him down to command. But this task proved harder than expected. The elevators were locked, and that forced the Rangers to use the stairs. Hearts pounding, they began the five-floor decent to Command.

"Be careful, guys. These things could go at any second," Katie warned.

"That's very comforting, Katie. Thanks." Said Sky as he grinned. Without warning, the building shook again, more violently than before, sending Jack and Trip tumbling down 2 flights of stairs and onto the platform below.

"Jack! Trip! You two okay?" hollered Z. Before they could get an answer, the stairs beneath their feet shuttered and Katie, Lucas, Eric, Sky, Syd and Z watched in horror as the top of the stairs connecting the upper platform broke out from underneath them.

"No!" Trip and Jack screamed and stood up as fear pulsated through them.

Without thinking, Katie jumped onto the upper platform and grabbed the falling stairs and felt the full weight bearing down on her shoulders. "Go, get down there!" she commanded, but watched in fear as the stood there, staring at her. "What the hell are you waiting for, get moving!"

"Go, go!" Lucas said and carefully stepped down the stairs. "Hold on, Katie!" he said as they continued down the stairs and onto the floor they needed. Once all eight of them were there, Katie let go and the stairs fell quickly, taking out the flights below them. Fatigued, Katie cautiously jumped from the platform down to the staircase above the Rangers' heads.

"Fist of iron!" Syd called and grabbed the stairs above them, and pulled them wide enough apart for Katie to crawl through.

Breathing heavily, Katie slowly slid down against the wall and swallowed hard. "Is everyone okay?" she panted.

Trip bent down and hugged his friend. "You did good, Katie. You saved them."

Lucas smiled. "It's not the first time, either." Katie grinned at the Blue Ranger and stood up slowly.

"Thanks, Syd, for," Katie motioned to the opening in the stairs, "You know." The Pink Ranger nodded in response.

"Come on, guys. Lets get going." Jack suggested. "Before this entire place goes."

With a look back at the destruction in the stairs the Rangers' left the platform and headed down the hall to Command with the blaring sirens and lights behind them.

* * *

"_Command to Officer Steelix, come in Steelix,"_

Steelix had been sitting in the stairwell of the Clock tower for a few hours now just thinking and pondering about the conversation he heard only hours ago. He didn't even hear the call over his radio.

"_Command to Officer Steelix, come in Steelix," _said a persistent voice. "_Damn it, Steelix! Come in!"_

Instantly he snapped out of his trance and grabbed his radio. "Steelix here, go ahead Commander."

"_Steelix, it's happening."_

Confused, he responded, "What? What's happening?"

He heard Cruger sigh. "_Doomtron and Grumm, they're attacking the city. They already hit Headquarters hard. We need Jen, Wes and you back here pronto to fight. He's a lot stronger than we anticipated." _

Steelix cursed lowly. "We're on our way." He sighed and made his way upstairs to see Jen and Wes talking lowly by the window. He drew in a deep breath and spoke. "Excuse me, Captain," he watched Jen turn to him. "I hate to interrupt you, but it's happening. Doontron and Grumm have started the attack. Cruger just contacted me, and he said Headquarters has been hit, and hit hard."

Jen stiffened. "Then lets get moving." She looked towards Wes who nodded in agreement. With a hop in their step, the three Time Force officers ran down the stairs and outside to the SUV, jumped in and sped towards the city of Newtech.

* * *

"Rangers," Cruger said and walked in front of them. "Grumm has started his attack on the city. Already we have reports of civilian casualties. Doomtron and Excavious are stronger than we thought. This is it, Rangers. I want you to give two-hundred percent on this one, and bring him down now." 

"Yes, Sir!" the SPD Rangers grabbed for their morphers. "SPD, Emergency!"

Lucas, Katie and Trip raised their wrists as well. "Time for Time Force!"

Eric, too, morphed. "Quantum Power!"

"Be careful, Rangers," Kat said after them. "And good luck."

* * *

Explosions rocked around them and sent the Rangers flying in all directions. Fifty feet above them, Excavious laughed evily. "Come now, Rangers. I would have thought you would be able to put up more of a fight than that!" 

Already sore and bloody, the Rangers stood up slowly. "You want a fight," Lucas grunted. "We'll show you a fight." He clenched his fist tight. "V3!" He jumped in the air alongside Katie and Trip. "Fire!"

Lasers of blue, yellow and green fired upon Doomtron, but had no effect. "Oh, that tickled." Excavious said. "Now it's my turn! Rockets online!"

"Run!" Sky called as his eyes widened in fear. But running would not get them far enough away. The ground rocked beneath them as the rockets hit and again they went flying. Krybots surrounded them and grabbed at them.

An eruption of sparks surrounded the Krybots as they fell back and fell to pieces. "Sorry we're late," Wes said, helping Eric to his feet.

"We got caught up in traffic," Jen assisted Syd up, but immediately the Pink Ranger grabbed her stomach which sent a red flag up in Jen's head. "Whoa, Syd, you okay?" she asked.

Syd swallowed hard and nodded. "Yea, I," she paused. "Just pulled a muscle." Jen eyed her then shook it off.

Excavious laughed even harder as a yellow light began to surround Doomtron. "This is it, Rangers! The beginning of your end! Weapons to full power!"

Fear lit up in each Rangers' eyes as Excavious powered up Doomtron's primary weapons. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as they began a run for their lives.

Excavious laughed as he fired the weapon into the ground. Seconds later it exploded sending concrete, cars and pieces of buildings hurdling through the air like arrows.

Sky watched in horror as his fellow Rangers were struck with the flying debris and were knocked unconscious. Were they alive? He did not know. The last thing he saw was a car zooming in front of him, and after that… darkness.

* * *

"I think we should tell him, Doctor. He has the right to know." 

The voice seemed strange to him. In fact, everything seemed strange to him. Slowly, Sky opened his eyes to see a blinding white light and hear a feint beep next to where he lay.

"Alright. Once he is up, I will tell him."

Sky grunted. "Tell me what?" He looked up to where two doctors were talking at the foot of his bed. "Where am I?" he held his head to feel a bandage wrapped around it.

"Ah, glad to have you back with us, Mr. Tate. I am Doctor Marcus. You have been out for quite some time now. In fact, all of you have been." Said Dr. Marcus.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked and closed his eyes again.

"Outside in the recovering lounge. When you are ready, you can go out and see your parents." The Doctor told him. Sky nodded in thanks and slowly sat up. Instantly he felt his chest burst in pain. He looked down to see a few wrappings of tape. A few broken ribs, maybe. That must have been it.

Outside in the room, he saw his team as well as the Time Force Rangers. Everyone had bandages and other sorts of dressings all around them. Jack's arm was in a cast, and Z had a brace around her right ankle and knee. "That must have been a massive attack." He stated.

"It was." Trip said solemnly. His left eye was swollen as well as his cheek. Sky guessed no one wanted to talk about it. That was perfectly fine with him. Slowly, everyone began to sit down again. Grunts and curses of pain were slightly audible as they all relaxed again and whispered to each other.

Sky sat down by the window. According to the doctor, it had been twenty-four hours since the last attack. Had he really been hit that hard to be out for all that time? It was dark out again, probably around two in the morning, Sky guessed. He looked around the room to see that everyone had fallen asleep again. Good, considering that Doomtron and Excavious could attack at any second. They would need their rest.

But something else was troubling him. Where was Syd?

"Mr. Tate," whispered a voice. He turned his head to see Doctor Marcus making his way over towards him. "If you could please follow me, I have something I must tell you."

Confused, Sky slowly stood up and winced at his chest. He followed the Doctor down the all in front of Syd's room. Inside, he saw her still asleep, or unconscious, he didn't know. He suddenly felt a pain in his heart that outweighed the pain in his chest. "Will she be okay, Doctor?" he muttered and felt a tear come to his eye.

The Doctor sighed. "There's more to it, Sky. There's…" the Doctor paused. "There's something you must know, about Syd. We've made a discovery and we thought you should be the first to know."

Sky watched in on an unconscious Syd as the Doctor told him of their findings, and was something Sky had not seen coming. His heart became even heavier and tears filled his eyes as the Doctor nodded. "I'll leave you then. I think you may need some time alone."

Sky closed his eyes and walked back over towards the window, where a small fog had began to form. He pressed his warm forehead against the glass and sobbed.

"Sky?"

The Blue Ranger turned around to see Jen standing behind him, a concerned look on her face. "Sky, honey," she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What did the Doctor tell you about Syd, Sky?" she asked.

Instantly he began to cry again and hugged his mother gingerly. Jen too, had tears in her eyes. "Oh no, Sky, I'm so sorry. The Doctors, they've done all they-"

Sky chuckled lightly. "It's not that, Mom. Syd's…" he sniffed. "Syd's pregnant…"


	16. The Mutiny, part 1

Disclaimer: still don't own it…

**Author's Note:** The e-mail chain that I had going around was deleted from my outbox… if anyone was apart of that, please let me know and I'll add you back on.

Well, after a four month writer's block on this, I am glad to say I have come to a satisfying start to an ending, I do sincerely hope you enjoy!

**The Mutiny, part 1**

The sun rose slowly over a disaster-stricken skyline. Fires left over from the previous evening's battles now slowly smothered to an orange-yellow ashes and small puffs of smoke escaped slowly from the crevices. Battered cars and chunks of concrete lay scattered, thrown around like toys, without disregard from the owner. Slowly, rays of sunlight leaked through the openings and bathed the city in highlights of gold.

He sighed lowly, his warm breath cast a frosty shadow across the glass as the ruined city reflected across his eyes. The actions and news of the previous night's activities were still fresh in Sky's mind. The city was in ruins, his thoughts were in disarray and above all, Syd was pregnant.

How could that have happened? They had been so careful that night, but obviously something went wrong. Not to mention the fact that Grumm, Excavious and Doomtron were still on the loose, and they were nowhere near close to capturing the deadly trio. Now that Syd was out of commission they would be one Ranger short.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Why did things have to happen now? Why did Grumm have to come here now, and not in another few hundred years?

"It's strange what the times can do to us."

Sky turned his head slowly to the left and saw Syd standing in her hospital gown and a small smile on her face. Her blonde hair rested lazily on her shoulders as she took a small step towards where he sat and took the vacant chair that rested across from where he sat. Syd brought it closer to him and took his hand in his.

"Don't be afraid, Sky," she whispered softly, "Everything will be okay."

His eyes fell down to the ground as he stood up and walked towards the window and glanced out at the wreckage again. "I don't want to be afraid, Syd," he sighed. "But I can't help it. I don't know if everything will be okay."

Syd stood up and snaked her arms around his and put her cheek against his shoulder. "Sometimes we can't help knowing if things will work out the way we planned. We can only work to make sure they go the way we want them to." She squeezed him softly.

Sky slowly took her hands in his as she held him close. "Abigail," he muttered.

"Abigail?" Syd asked curiously as Sky turned around. He gave her a small smile as he rested his hand on her abdomen.

Sky shrugged. "If it's a girl, Abigail Jennifer. If we have a boy- Jackson Wesley, Jake for short. Just thinking of possible names for our baby."

Syd's lips curled into a smile as she chuckled. "I like that, Sky." Syd kissed him softly as he pulled her into a tight hug and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Silence surrounded Eric as he sat by the window in his hospital room, carefully chewing over his thoughts and the events that happened within the past few hours. SPD Headquarters was heavily damaged, the city was in ruins, and his best friend's son is going to be a father, not to mention the nagging voice inside his head to call her.

"Get out of there," he muttered and lightly smacked his forehead with his hand. "You need to stop thinking about her,"

"About who?" came a voice. Eric looked over his shoulder to see Wes standing in his doorway with two cups of coffee in his hand and a grin on his face. "You better stop talking to yourself, Eric. I hear there's an open bed on the psych floor," Wes chuckled and handed Eric the cup.

"Yea, that'll be the day." He sipped the cup slowly. The hot liquid ran down his throat as the aroma surrounded his nose. There was silence between the two. Eric was not a big fan of silence. "You're getting old, Wes. I hear you're going to be a grandpa."

Wes smiled at the thought. "I assume Jen told you last night?" Eric nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "I'm happy for them. I just wish we didn't have to take Syd out of the battle."

"She's pregnant Wes, she can't fight. Even _I _won't allow it. That's a big thing coming from me." Eric saw a grin escape from the Red Ranger's lips.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, Eric. If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you baby-"

"Wes, Eric!" hollered Katie as she came barreling down the hallway. "It's Excavious and Doomtron! They're back!"

Wes and Eric looked at each other, and then threw down the cups onto the table.

In the lobby, Jen had the team already assembled and ready to go. Seeing Katie coming back with Wes and Eric at her heels, Jen turned to the others. "Alright, let's move out!"

The ten Rangers quickly made their way out of the lobby, when a voice called from behind them. "Wait for me!"

Sky turned around to see Syd running from behind them, still trying to hop into her uniform. "No, Syd," he walked over to her. "Stay here, please."

"I can still fight, Sky, trust me." Syd said in defense and placed her hands on her hips.

Hearing the commotion behind her, Jen turned her head to see Syd standing there with her uniform on, and a determined look on her face. Jen simply shook her head and walked over.

"Syd, listen to me," she said calmly. "Morphing will only endanger both you and the baby. You suit is designed to protect you and you only, not the baby."

Syd tried to respond back, but she couldn't.

"I know you want to help, believe me, but this is for your safety and the baby." Jen placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I know the feeling, Syd, trust me. There's always going to be a fight to win, but today, this is not your fight."

"We need to get moving, Jen," Trip called to her.

Jen nodded and turned back to Syd. "I'll protect my baby," she looked at Sky then back to Syd, "Only if you promise not to fight and protect yours. Deal?"

Syd bit her lip, and then smiled. "Deal. Be careful, guys. Come back safely." Sky jumped in front of Jen and gave Syd a quick kiss.

"As always." Sky muttered. "Let's go!" With a hop in their step, the Rangers turned around and ran out the hospital in pursuit of Doomtron and Excavious.

* * *

"_Rangers, be careful out there,"_ Cruger said into the microphone.

"No problem, Commander, don't worry about us," said Jack as he rounded a corner on his bike and continued speeding forward. To this right he saw Jen's Vector cycle pulling even with his. She nodded to him as she pulled in front of him.

About half a mile away, Doomtron could be seen throwing laser blasts over the city. Buildings exploded as men and women ran for cover.

"Look alive back there, kids, here we go," Jen's voice came into their ear pieces. "Let's take him down hard and fast. The quicker we take out Doomtron's cannons, the better."

Wes's voice added in. "Stay sharp. Don't think, feel."

"And don't get dead," Lucas concluded with a smile on his face.

"Today, we make history," Sky said, his head raised high.

"For some us, saving history," Katie added.

The ten of them drove down the street as Doomtron came further into view. The robot turned and eyed them, then sent out a barrage of bullets flying towards them. Breaking off from the pack, they all split into different directions.

"Let's finish this!" Jack cheered as he fired his own weaponry, but they did nothing more than merely tarnish the robot's surface.

"Lasers to full power!" Sky called. The cannons on his cycle glowed blue as lasers followed behind Jack's fire power, but again, did nothing.

Excavious grinned from inside Doomtron's head. "My turn," he flipped a switch and rockets flew out in every general direction.

Exploding by the Time Force Ranger's wheels, they were sent flying in the air, and landed hard. Krybots surrounded them.

"Kat, bring the new weapon online," Trip's message transmitted. He ducked the fist of a Krybot and thrashed another with his Chrono saber.

"_Trip, it's not complete, the hardware hasn't finished uploading all the new programs yet-" _

"Damn it, Kat, we need that weapon now, we're getting killed!" Trip responded angrily as he, Jen and Sky ducked under a pile of debris as Doomtron sent down a shower of glass from the buildings above.

"_But the danger it could instill-l is it worth risking it?"_

"If it saves our asses, I'll try anything," Z said.

"Kat, bring it online, we'll worry about the consequences later," Trip said and ran from the concrete walls.

"_Received, Trip. I'm bringing online now,"_ Kat's voice said into his ear.

From down the street, the SPD Rangers were having a difficult time as well, fighting off both the Krybots and Doomtron's attacks.

"_Rangers, I'm sending you the data for a new weapon, upon full download, you will have access to it."_

Sky threw down a Krybot and grinned. "New weapon?"

Bridge nodded. "Trip and Kat were working on it for weeks now," he paused, "it sounds like they're still working on it.

"I think not!" Excavious said and barraged them again with lasers, bullets, and anything that was in his path.

"Break!" Sky screamed and they all went in separate directions yet again.

Jack panted as he ducked into a building crevice with Katie. The Yellow and Red Rangers grinned. "Kat, when is that download going to finish?"

"_Twenty-seven seconds, Jack, hold on,"_

Eric groaned, "This had better be worth it, Trip,"

"I assure you, it is," the Green Ranger said. Eric thought he could see a smile from behind the Ranger's helmet.

"_Now Rangers, download is complete!" _

Jack, Z, Bridge and Sky all piled out from their hiding spots as Doomtron's cannons stopped briefly.

"Let's finish this!" Jack called. The four of the snapped their morphers open. "Power up!"

* * *

Syd stood eagerly by the TV as the news covered the unfolding battle. It showed the Rangers flying across the screen and Doomtron winning. She sighed, disgusted, and walked away from the TV and sat down.

"They need my help," she muttered and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "But I promised Jen I'd stay back. She's taking care of her baby," she put a hand on her stomach, "and so am I."

"_Power up!" _

Syd's eyes snapped back to the TV just in time to see her fellow Rangers fall under a large pile of concrete. She looked away in pain as Excavious could be heard laughing.

The new weapon hadn't worked, which discouraged the Rangers even more.

"_We're getting beat out here, Kat why didn't that work?" _

It was Jack's voice that came over her morpher. Syd listened intently for the answer that she also had a question for.

"_The download only worked for the four of you, a section of data is missing," _

A thought struck her mind. "A piece of data?" She sighed as she placed her morpher in her pocket and walked back out to the lounge to watch.

* * *

"What do you mean data is missing?" Jen said angrily. "You went over those figures twenty times,"

"This is not good, move!" Wes said and grabbed Jen's shoulders and dived beneath a car as Doomtron again sent out a never-ending missle launch.

"Kat, what happened?" Z asked.

"_I-I don't know," _her voice was frantic as she searched for an answer.

Sky banged his fist against the ground. "Damn it, we could have ended this by-"

Someone called his name as a section of building collapsed and fell onto him, or near him, rather. He felt another body roll besides him as he caught his breathe.

"Thanks, Je-" he stopped as he turned towards the Ranger. Her pink helmet reflected his eyes as he gasped.

"We're both going to bring him down, Sky," Syd said before he could speak, "Remember, we're in this together, for better," she cocked her head, "or for worse."

The Time Force Rangers ran to where Sky and Syd stood.

"Syd, are you sure you want do this, I mean, because of the baby," Jen asked the young woman. Syd nodded.

"I want to make sure that both my babies are safe," she looked towards Sky.

"It doesn't matter who fights, I will destroy you all!" Excavious yelled and barraged the Rangers again.

Ducking in all different directions, the Rangers grouped together, and tried to avoid the deadly laser blasts. Once his cannons were out again, the SPD Rangers stepped forward again.

Jack looked up towards the robot and had an idea. "Kat, try the weapon once more, just for kicks, while we have a few seconds,"

"_I'll try Jack, but I can't guarantee anything this time around," _a pause came, "_Weapon trial 2.4 is up and running, give it a go," _

"This is it, guys, let's give this one more try," he whipped out his morpher as the five of them stepped forward. "SPD, SWAT mode!"

A bright flash of lights surrounded the Rangers as a thin, flexible armor covered their bodies, and their weapons appeared in their hands.

"Amazing job, Trip! This thing is awesome!" Z exclaimed as she eyed the armor.

Lucas grinned at the Green Ranger. His glance then turned to Jen who nodded. "Vector weapons, vortex blaster!" Their weapons materialized in their hands as she stood besides their fellow Rangers.

Excavious' grin slowly escaped this face, and slow was replaced by a different emotion. "No matter now many weapons you have, I will destroy you!" With his weapons at full power fired again, and the Rangers separated and took different positions among the street and fired. Doomtron was knocked back a few feet, but their weapons were still not powerful enough.

"We need more power, Kat. Can these things go any higher?" Syd asked.

Eric turned his head away as a thought came to mind. It was crazy, really. He was talking about a twenty-five year deactivation period. But Jen was right; it was the only way…

"I know how we can get more power, and stop that damned robot," he said and stood up. Raising his morpher to his mouth, he grinned at Jen and Wes, knowing this was it. It was time for an old friend to join the battle. He took in a deep breathe and spoke the words he hadn't said in almost twenty-five years.

"Q-Rex, arise…"

_Chapter 17 coming up soon… _


End file.
